College Life
by XxXStealeRXxX
Summary: Bella tells Edward she wants to stay human for another year or so, to do the whole college thing. Like in Breaking Dawn where she decided being human a little longer would be fine, because of the new found emotions for Edward... READ & REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Name: College Life

Summary: Bella tells Edward she wants to stay human for another year or so, to do the whole college thing. Like in Breaking Dawn where she decided being human a little longer would be fine, because of the new found emotions for Edward. Bella have a conversation with Sue about her proposing to Charlie. Bella finally agrees that Sue will make her father happy and leaves it at that. Also Bella hasn't seen Jake since the wedding.

Rating: M

* * *

***

**Chapter 1**

"I needed to check on Seth anyway... and Bella." I looked up, "Jake came home last night... I think you should give him a call. He feels awful..." I nodded quickly... making a point that I did not want to discuss it. Sue left and I turned to Edward... about to lecture him. He kissed me quickly on the forehead.

"Gotta go hunt!" he said and dashed out.

"You just did!" I called after him, but he was gone. "Wimp" I muttered... and then sat down. I suppose I really should call Jake. I picked up the phone and dialed...

It rang a few times and then "Hello." Billy answered.

"Hey Billy, it is Bella. Is Jake there?" Please don't let him be there please!

"Yeah, hold on a second." Dang it! There was a short pause and then Jake's husky unsure voice came through the phone.

"Hey Bells, thanks for calling me." He paused like there was more for him to say so I waited. "Are you there?" He asked.

"Yes I am here." I said trying not to sound irritated. The Jake box was rattling itself open, at the wedding I shut away all the pain and worry, but it was all coming back.

"I wanted to tell you I am sorry. I was just worried about you."

"I know Jake, it is not your fault I shouldn't of talked to you about mine and Edwards s."

"Don't say it Bells, I can't hear it. I don't want to know." Jake interrupted me. Good cause I didn't want to talk to him about it. "Do you think you could come to La Push and maybe go to the beach with me. I really want to see you."

I wasn't sure if that was a good idea or if Edward would allow it, but I wanted to see Jake too. I didn't want to hurt Edwards feelings by going to see him though.  
"I will see what I can do, Jake. I will call you later."

"I have really missed you, bye Bells."

"Bye Jake." I hung up the phone and took a deep breath.

I wasn't sure if seeing Jake was the best idea, but he was my best friend. I missed him and wanted to see him before we left for college. We would have to leave soon to get settled before classes. Alice had found three houses that were possibilities. She had asked my opinion, but I told her it didn't matter. I couldn't wait it was going to be so much fun. Well I needed to tie up lose strings here before I left, so that I could enjoy my new life. I needed to go see Jake and say goodbye. The hard part was to tell Edward. I wasn't sure he would understand, I was afraid it would hurt him if I went to see Jake.

I was sitting in the living room of our cottage deep in thought, when Edward returned.

"Is everything ok, love." He asked with a sweet concerned voice. The stress of asking him must of shown on my face.

"I don't know, I need to ask you something." I said.

"You can ask me anything." He said as he sat next to me and cradled me to his chest. I hide my face in his chest so I wouldn't see his reaction.

"I talked to Jake and I think I should go see him." I paused waiting for the anger and pain. Then added "you know just to tie up lose ends, before we leave." He stroked my hair and kissed my head. Then he put his finger under my chin to raise my eyes to his.

"I don't mind you seeing him, but I wish you could do it here close to me. He didn't control his temper very well last time. He could of killed you." I could see that there was nothing, but concern in his eyes. So I knew he didn't mind if I saw Jake, he was just worried about me.

"I think I can manage that. Thank you." I said before I crushed my lips to his. Our kiss grew more passionate and he carried me to our bedroom. Since our honeymoon went so well it seemed there would be no more holding back.

After our moment of passion I laid next to Edward thinking of all the possibilities college would bring. I hadn't decided for sure on a major yet, but I was really interested in English Lit. It seemed like the right fit for me. I loved books. Edward brought me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want to go over to the house, Alice has some pictures of houses for you to look at." I didn't want to move from this spot with him, but if I wanted to move then I needed to pick a house. Plus it would shut Alice up.  
"I guess so." Edward chuckled at my reluctant ness. We got dressed and headed out the door hand in hand. Once we were outside he gently slung me onto his back. He ran to the river and then jumped across and ran until we were close to the house. Then he put me back down on solid ground, keeping a hold of my hand.

"Edward, how am I suppose to get to and from our cottage, when you are not around." I asked.

"I hadn't thought about it, I just figured I would always be there. I guess we should put a bridge or something in though." He smiled down at me. My favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, that is probably a good idea." He laughed.

When we entered the house Rose was in Emmett's lap and they were watching TV. Jasper and Alice were playing chess. Jasper looked like he was frustrated and Alice had a huge grin on her face. So I assumed she was winning once again. About that time she made another move and Jasper got up and left the table. Alice just chuckled at her husband. She got up and danced over to me.

"Bella ready to look at those houses I picked." Alice asked.

"Sure, sure. I don't really care I just want us to all have fun and be together." I said. She disappeared up the stairs at vampire speed. Edward chuckled and I looked up to him wondering what unheard thought he was laughing at. He arched his eyebrow then looked over at Emmett who appeared to be pouting.

"What is wrong with him?" I whispered, even though I knew everyone could hear.

"You will find out soon enough." He said. I hated it when he didn't share the information he knew. It wasn't fair. Alice came back down stairs and gesture for me to join her at the dinning room table. I dragged Edward with me over to the table and sat down.

She put three stacks of papers down in front of her, then pushed one over to me. "This is an old house that needs to be fixed up, it would be a good project for Esme." Alice said. "Go ahead look at all the pictures of it. It is beautiful, but old."

"I like old." I said and then Edward kissed my check. I looked at the pictures of the house, it was beautiful, but I didn't want to wait for it to be fixed up. Even thought I was sure it wouldn't take long, but still I didn't want them to have to do it. "It is nice, next." I said.

Alice handed me the next one and went on and on about it, but I tuned her out just looking at it. Then I sat it aside, then Alice passed me the third and final house. It was the most beautiful house I had ever seen. It looked like it was three stories and had a balcony at the windows on the top floors. The bottom floor was wrapped with a beautiful porch. The pictures of the inside were even more amazing. It looked old, but had all of the modern fixes. It was perfect my mind was made up, we would live in this house. I looked up to tell Alice, but her eyes had that blank look, then she was back.

"Really Bella you want to live in this one." She said excited.

"Yes, but aren't college kids suppose to live in cheap houses and eat Roman noodles." I wanted to live there, but I wanted the college experience.

"Silly Bella, we don't eat food or Romans. Plus I think this would be the perfect house. Can you imagine the parties." Alice said. Everyone laughed, but me I must of missed something, oh well.

"Alice you know I don't like parties." I said giving her the stare down.

"You want a college experience and that is what you are going to get. Do not argue with me, I will win." She said and tapped her temples on the last part. I gave up, for now. Edward got up and lead me to the living room, to watch TV with Emmett and Rose. I could tell Rose still did not like me that much, but at least she didn't glare at me anymore. She seemed to be getting used to having me around, which was a good thing, because I would be with Edward forever. We were only sitting for about a minute, when Emmett push Rose off his lap and stood in front of everyone.

"I am bored, lets do something. Plus everyone will be going separate ways soon and I want to hang out. Lets do something fun." Emmett said and he looked like he was pouting again.

"Like what Emmett?" Jasper asked. "This is Forks remember there is nothing to do."

Emmett stood there deep in thought and then it looked like a light bulb clicked in his head.

"I don't think that is a good idea, Emmett." Edward scolded.

* * *

***

IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT EMMETT IS THINKING, REVIEW.

THE WHOLE STORY WILL BE IN BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two came earlier than I thought.

Disclaimer: Everything is for SM except this plot line

Here goes… I hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I don't think that is a good idea, Emmett." Edward scolded.

"Sure it is. Come on don't be such an old man." Emmett teased Edward.

"Ok, but you better not get us into trouble." Edward said. The rest of us were getting extremely aggravated with the one way conversation.

"Would one of you like to explain?" Rose said obviously aggregated.

"They just opened an arcade amusement park in Seattle, it suppose to be huge." Emmett told us. "They have bumper cars, roller coasters, and they even have water rides." Emmett was excited, he was acting like a six year old. It did sound fun to get out and do something, but staying at home with Edward in the cottage was fun too. My mind began to wonder about all the things Edward and I could do. Then Jasper cleared his throat and I turned bright red.

Edward looked down at me with an amused smile on his face. Alice shock her head and the corner of her lips turned up. Emmett looked like he finally caught up to what was going on. He grinned really big at me and I knew what came out of his mouth next would not be something I wanted to hear.

"Emmett you say anything and I won't be going with you." I said with the sternest voice I could. His grin faded a little, but not all the way.

"Ok lets go!" Emmett said with way too much excitement.

"Hold on a second, none of you are dressed appropriately." Alice said as she took off upstairs. After about a minute she returned, "ok everyone's cloths are on your beds, Edward yours is on the couch in your old room. Bella you come with me." She said.

I reluctantly walked with Alice up to her room, Jasper flashed past us as we were going up the stairs. When we got to the door it was closed, I guess Jasper was changing his cloths. Alice opened the door and I covered my eyes. Alice and Jasper both laughed at me. "Don't worry Bella, I am fully dressed." He chuckled, as I uncovered my eyes he walked past me with an amused grin on his face.

I went in a sat on Alice's huge, expensive bed. Alice and Jaspers room was beautiful, but changed every time I saw it. Alice was always updating everything. She handed me some cloths and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Trust me." She said. So I got up and went to the bathroom to change.

She gave me a small black bikini, that was a little to skimpy for me. She also gave me a pair of mid thigh blue jean shorts and a deep blue halter top shirt. For once she was reasonable and didn't try to put me in heels. Instead she gave me a simple pair of deep blue flats and I was thankful.

After I was dressed I stepped out to see Alice dressed and ready. She was wearing a strapless white dress made out of a comfy looking cotton. I didn't see a swimsuit under it and wondered if she was wearing one too.

"Hey where is your swimsuit?" I asked her.

"Bella it is isn't good fashion sense to show straps, it is strapless also." She said proudly. I followed her out the door and down the stairs, everyone was dressed and ready to go. Rose of course looked amazing as usual. She was wearing a denim skirt, with a red halter top shirt that stopped just below her belly button. I was surprised to see that she was wearing heels, but then again she was vampire and comfortable didn't matter. The boys all looked great also in their shorts, that I am sure they were also swimming shorts and T-shirts to match. We were all set.

Emmett thought it would be fun if the boys rode in his jeep and the girls rode in Rose's convertible. I didn't want to be away from Edward, but went a long with it anyway. I could tell by his face he didn't want to be away from me either. Alice and Rose rode upfront and I sat in the back. Rose let the top down and we speed off, the boys were somewhere ahead of us, they didn't wait for us to get in the car.

Rose had the radio up and the wind was blowing through our hair, it was a nice day out. It was about seventy, but the sun was hidden behind some light clouds. Alice assured us that the clouds would hold all day, but it would stay in the seventies. A nice day to spend with my family. I was carelessly singing along to the radio, along with Alice and Rose. When we sped past the boys, Emmett didn't look to happy that we passed them. Rose just laughed her beautiful whimsical laugh. Oh no I feel a race coming on.

Sure enough Emmett pulled up beside us on the wrong side of the road. His radio was blaring and he was playing 'Move Bitch' by Ludacris. I looked at Edward who was shaking his head and then he told Rose to be careful that she had precious cargo. Emmett's booming laugh broke through his blaring song lyrics. He started yelling out the lyrics to Rose and sped off in front of us.

_Move bitch, get out the way_  
_ Get out the way bitch, get out the way_  
_ Move bitch, get out the way_  
_ Get out the way bitch, get out the way_

"Oh no he doesn't, Alice find us some riding music." Rose said as she stomped on the gas. I was clinging to my seat, praying this trip would be over soon. Alice put in 'Ride With Me' by Nelly, not the song I thought she would pick, but it worked I guess.

_If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _  
_ wit three women in the fo' with the gold D's _  
_ Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!) _

_ If you wanna go and get high wit me _  
_ Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y _  
_ Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!)_

I glanced over the seat at the speed o meter and I instantly regretted it. She was nearing one hundred and fifty miles per hour. I leaned back in the seat and closed my eyes tight. If I was going to die, I didn't want to see it coming.

I was so scared stiff in my seat and my ears were ringing from the wind that I didn't even realized that we had stopped. Then I heard the beautiful velvety voice that I needed.

"Bella, love. It is ok you can open your eyes now we are here." Edward said. I opened my eyes and all of the Cullen's were staring at me. They all had huge grins on their faces.

"Did we win?" I asked and they all started laughing uncontrollably, except Emmett. He was pouting I guess that was my answer.

By the time we paid and got into the park, Emmett was done pouting and was jumping up and down.

"What are we going to do first?" He asked not able to keep still.

We decided that we would just start walking and do whatever came up first. The first thing that we came up to made me groan. It was a ride called 'The Tower of Power' it was on a round tube and went up in the air and then dropped suddenly, then went up again. There was no way I was riding any of these rides here. I would do bumper cars, I would do water rides, I would even do the lame arcade games, but no way was I doing any type of rollercoaster.

"Well you guys have fun, I will just wait here." I told them.

"No, Bella you have too. We have to do everything together." Emmett whined.

"I don't want to." I said.

"What are you scared. Is Bella a little chicken?" Emmett said flapping his arms like a chicken and making chicken noises.

I whispered the next part so only they could hear. "Sorry that I am the only one that can actually die. I am still breakable and I personally like having all of my arms and legs."

"Don't be so dramatic Bella, don't worry the ride is safe. I would 'see' if it was going to give out." Alice said.

After about five minutes of Alice and Jasper assuring me nothing would happen and Edward telling me I didn't have too. I was going to just sit out, but Emmett wouldn't keep his taunting mouth shut. So I was suddenly strapped to my first ride and I was scared to death. I felt a calm wash over me and knew it was Jasper.  
"Don't do that, it is suppose to be scary." Emmett told him.

"I just didn't want Bella to have a heart attack." He laughed.

The ride took off and I closed my eyes tight. With my eyes shut going up wasn't so bad, then the ride stopped and we stayed in one place. I slowly opened my eyes, I could see the whole park from up here. Then suddenly we dropped at speeds faster than I could be sure of. I screamed at the top of my lungs. It went up and down two more times and I hoped it would end soon.

After that ride Emmett teased me about how loud I had screamed. We rode a couple of water rides next and they were slow and fun. Edward always was holding my hand or had his arm around my waist. We were all having fun and it was nice to be together.

After a few more rollercoaster's, that I am sure raised my blood pressure, we made it to the bumper cars. We waited in line and when it was our turn Emmett started jumping up and down.

"I get the green one." He yelled like a little kid. Edward and I were at the front of the line, then Alice and Jasper, then Rose and Emmett. It was time to get him back. When the gates opened I took off running for the green one. I looked back and I had beat Emmett, Alice had blocked his way holding him off. She must have seen what I was going to do. I was two steps from the green car, when I tripped. I fell on my face and not seconds later Edward was there picking me up. I could hear everyone laughing at me, my checks burned red.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked concerned. I looked over his shoulder and saw Emmett coming for the green car.

"Yep." I told Edward and jumped into the green car, before Emmett made it to the car. Edward chuckled at me and got in the blue car closest to me.

"I am going to get you, that was my car." Emmett said stomping his way to the only car left, it was pink. Rose was in a red car, Alice in a yellow, and Jasper was in a white one. All the cars were filled and they sounded for us to start.

Alice tried to hit me, but Edward blocked her. So I hit him catching him off guard. He looked at me like he couldn't believe I did that. I just shrugged my shoulders and took off. Emmett was after me and I had to get away. My car was going faster than his, probably because I weighed less than him.

I looked back to see Rose side swipe him, she had him pushed up against the wall and they were having trouble getting unstuck. I saw Jasper ahead of me and pushed my car forward. I bumped him from behind and he smiled back at me. I bumped him again from the back corner of his car and he spun out into the wall. I laughed and took off I wasn't far from making it back around to Emmett, he was just now getting unstuck and I was only inches from him. He didn't see me coming, I hit him from the side and threw him into the wall. Then I felt a hard bump, I looked up to see Edward had bumped me. Then I felt a really hard bump from the direction I had sent Emmett, I looked over and it was Emmett. Then Jasper was coming straight at me from the front, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact. I felt three hits and opened my eyes.

Emmett was smashed into my right, Edward my left, and Jasper in the front. I was backed up against the wall and there was nowhere to go. Alice had hit Jaspers car and then Rose hit her. We had the whole road way blocked, it was car pill up. All the other cars had wrecked into us also. We heard the announcer go over the audio system.

"Ok, shut it down. We need to get the cars separated."

They stopped the ride and didn't let us finish our time, they told us to go find something else to do. We watched them from outside the gate, it took them ten minutes to sort the cars from the pill up. We all walked away laughing. It was starting to get late and I was hungry and tired.

Edward took me to eat at a restaurant in the park, while everyone else played arcade games. I told him he could go play, that I could eat alone, but he didn't want to leave me. My phone went off in my pocket and I pulled it out seeing it was my dad.

"Hey dad." I answered.

"Hi, Bells. What are you up too?" He asked.

"Oh, Emmett has us at the amusement park in Seattle."

"Sounds like fun. Hey I was wondering if you would come to dinner tomorrow, we need to talk. I have some news and well I miss you." He said. I knew what his news, probably was Sue must of proposed to him. Did he know everything or had she not told him yet. I suddenly felt sick, what would he think of the Cullen's once he knew they were vampires?

"Umm, yeah I think I can make it. You're not cooking are you?" I joked with him.

"No, Sue is. She is part of the news, so is six good?"

"Yeah dad that sounds great, see you then. Love ya."

"Love you too Bells. Bye." He said and hung up. I looked up at Edward and I could tell by his face he had heard my father and knew what tomorrow would mean.

I couldn't finish my food I was too nervous. On the way home Edward and I rode with Emmett and Alice and Jasper rode with Rose. I was lost in thought the whole trip home. Tomorrow my father would know everything, if he didn't already. Edward's chuckle and Emmett's whinny noise brought me out of my thoughts. I looked around trying to figure out what got these reactions.

"What is it?" I asked Edward.

"Emmett is jealous that Alice, Jasper, you, and I are going to be going to school together and have a house." He said. I had planned from the beginning that I wanted Rose and Emmett to join us, but Rose said they had other plans. Maybe she hated me more then I knew.

"You and Rose were invited." I told Emmett.

"I know and I want to come, but Rose wants another honey moon. She wants to travel." He said in a whinny voice that a child would use, when they didn't want to do something.

"Well you tell her how you feel tonight and I will talk to her tomorrow." I said it before I could even think about it. What I couldn't talk to Rose, this was between her and Emmett. Plus I am sure it wouldn't gain me any points with her.

"Really, that would be awesome, then everyday could be like today." He said excited and I couldn't go back on it now. I would have to talk to Rose. I really did want them to come with us, well I really wanted Emmett there he was my big brother and so much fun. Annoying, but fun. He was kind of like Alice you loved her, but she would annoy you ever chance she got.

Yep tomorrow would indeed be interesting. I would talk to Rose and then talk with my dad.

* * *

Did you like it? Review and tell me.

If you want to see Bella and Rosalie's talk please continue reading. It will be posted in 2 days.

-Susan.

I'm new on fan-fic and I'll like some stories to read. Does anyone know some really nice stories?


	3. Chapter 3

This is a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up in mine and Edward's cottage; I stretched and reached out looking for Edward. He wasn't there; I shot my eyes open and looked around the room. He was nowhere. I got out of bed and walked through the cottage. I stepped into the living room to find Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. They were already looking my way, I am sure they heard me before I even got out of the bedroom. Emmett had a huge grin on his face and he looked like he was about to start laughing.

"What?" I asked irritated. I looked at Edward and his eyes trailed up and down my body. He cleared his throat. I looked down and realized that I was in my panties and Edwards button up shirt, with only two middle buttons done on it. I screeched and ran from the room. I could hear their booming laughing through the walls.

I was so embarrassed, I barely liked Edward seeing that much of me, but now half the family had seen it. I went to the closet and searched it for some jeans and a t-shirt. I would have to do some shopping of my own, since Alice only bought me two pairs of jeans and two t-shirts. I finally found some comfy jeans and my gray sweatshirt that Edward had snagged for me, before Alice could throw it out.

As I opened our bedroom door, I took a deep breath and walked back to the living room. Edward was waiting for me at the end of the hallway; I ran into his arms and buried my face in his chest. Emmett was still laughing.

"What happened Bella, did you lose all of your pajamas? Or has Edward ripped them all off?" He was laughing so hard, if he was human he would be in pain. I glared at him and he laughed harder. I could see that Jasper was trying to hold back a laugh also. "Seriously Bella, it is a good look for you." His laughing had died down. Edward growled at him. I wasn't sure if it was because he was teasing me or because of his thoughts. Emmett stopped laughing and him and Jasper got up and left.

"You could have warned me." I said to Edward.

"Sorry, I thought you heard them and knew they were here." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

"Sure, sure. I guess it was bound to happen. At least I was mostly covered. Hopefully it doesn't scare them for life. My human body is so blah." I said. He cupped my chin and raised my eyes to his.

"Blah was the last thing on their minds. You still don't see yourself clearly. You are beautiful. Now I have a surprise for you." He kissed me gently and I pulled myself closer to him. The kiss grew more passionate and let's just say we had to take a detour to our room.

He tore off my blouse while I was taking of his jeans. Less than a minute later we fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs nude. I hit my head on Edward's hand and started laughing. He was chuckling along with me before I kissed him and straddled his waist.

He lifted my hips and positioned himself at my entrance. I wiggled my hips and he entered with a groan of pleasure from both of us.

I rocked my hips against his, bringing us to our release.

/\_/\

After we finished getting dressed for the second time today I reminded him about what we were talking about before.

"So was that my surprise." I said jokingly. He chuckled at me and led me outside. I noticed my motorcycle and helmet were just outside of the cottage. "Well this isn't much of a surprise, I already had it."

"This is not the surprise." He hopped on and helped me on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him and he turned and put my helmet on me. Seriously overprotective much.

As we approached the river I notice a beautiful white wood bridge over the top of the river. It had rounded sides on it and ivy grew down the rails. It was amazing and beautiful.

"When did you have time to do this?" I asked.

"Last night, remember I don't sleep." He said chuckling. I put on my angry face and he looked surprised. "You don't like it, why are you mad?" He asked truly worried.

"You left me, last night." I crossed my arms and pretended to be mad. He looked so worried and sorry, that I couldn't continue. "Edward it is ok, I am just kidding." I said hugging him tight and kissing his check. He smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"That wasn't funny. So are you really going to talk to Rose, because Emmett told her you would be over this morning to talk to her? You don't have to if you don't want." He said.

"I told Emmett I would so I will, but if she kills me. It is all Emmett's fault." I said trying to sound like I was joking, but seriously Rose could be scary. Even Emmett was scared of her.

We went in the house and there sat Rose waiting for me. Alice came down the stairs and took in what I was wearing. "Seriously Bella, all of those amazing cloths and you wear this. What you had on this morning was better than this." She said shaking her head. Of course Alice would of seen what happened this morning. I blushed at the memory. Rose stood up and walked towards me.

"Bella, Emmett said you needed to talk to me." She said, she almost seemed amused. I looked up to Edward for reassurance, he squeezed my hand.

"Yes, can we go for a walk?" She gestured for the door and I led her to Esme's garden. I turned to her once we were hopefully still in hearing range. Just in case she tried to kill me. "I just wanted to tell you that I really wish you and Emmett would come with us, to Dartmouth." I said.

"We already had plans to go traveling and spend some alone time. Like another honeymoon." She said kindly.

"I just want you to know I wish you would come. I hope that you are not coming, because of me." I said unsure of myself.

"It has nothing to do with you Bella. I just want some alone time with Emmett." She said.

"I guess that is understandable. We could give you and Emmett the top floor of the house. I know you won't be totally alone, but you would have your own space." I said hoping she would agree. I really wanted Emmett to come; he was the big brother I never had. Also I wanted to try and form a bond with Rose. Key word being try, she would be in my life forever after all.

"That is very nice, but..." I gave her my best pouty face. "Oh, I will think about." She said letting out a big sigh. She didn't sound like she wanted to, but I would take anything. At least I tried.

"That is all I am asking, Thanks Rose." I said.

As we walked back into the house and the living room. I saw the funniest sight ever. Emmett was on his knees in a begging position. Waiting for Rose, when she walked up to him, he started begging.

"Please Rose, I really want to go with them. Please."

"Get up you look like a two year old." She said as she left the room. He looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. One down, one to go.

***

We arrived at my father's house all too fast and I was beyond nervous. Edward was calm and collected, like usual. On the way there Edward told me we would leave in two days to go and visit my mom, before heading off to school. I was happy that we would get to visit with her.

"So how much does he know?" I asked Edward as we got out of the car.

"All about the wolves and he knows my family and I are vampires." He said like it was nothing.

"And?" I said.

"You will see." I hated when he did that, it wasn't fair.

We knocked and my father answered the door. He smiled at me and then stared at Edward for a moment, and then he invited us in. He led us to the kitchen, where Sue was putting the food on the table. There were four chairs at the table, but only three place settings. She did tell him everything. We all took our seats in silence. I waited for him to start.

"Bella, Sue and I are getting married." He said and I smiled at him.

"Congrats, Dad I am happy for you." I said. His smile faded and worry was written on his face.

"She also told me about the boys at La Push and about the..." He took a breath, and then continued. "Cullen's." He finished.

"How do you feel about it all?" I asked feeling like a therapist.

He paused and looked from Edward to me and back again. "It is all different, but I just want you to be happy. I do have one question." I nodded for him to go ahead. "Will you become one of them?" He looked worried.

"That is the plan; I mean I want to be with Edward forever. Are you ok with that?" I asked, hoping he would say yes, because it was going to happen sooner or later.

"As long as you are happy." He said taking my hand.

"I am the happiest girl in the world and being with Edward will make that last forever." I smiled at him. He looked like he might cry.

"Well no matter what you better promise that you will no longer hide anything from me and always keep in touch with me." He said. I guessed since everything was out in the open that wouldn't be a problem.

"I promise."

We spent the rest of dinner talking about everything.

/\_/\

The next few weeks passed by quickly, they were a blur. The visit with my mom went great, we shared a tearful goodbye. Rose had finally gave in and her and Emmett would be coming with us. We were leaving tomorrow and everything was ready to go. Today however was nerve wrecking, today I had my last person to tie loss ends with. Today I would see Jacob, we agreed and he would come to the cottage. Edward said goodbye to me about thirty minutes before Jake was due to show up. He said he wouldn't be far if I needed him. I hoped that Jake would be civil today and we would say goodbye on good terms.

I sat on the couch in the living room, twinning my fingers together nervously. Then I heard three hard knocks on the door. I got up and walked to the door and took a deep breath, then opened the door. There stood my best friend Jacob Black, it felt like forever since I had seen him. He scrunched his nose up.

"You and your house smell horrible." He said as he picked me up into a bear hug. He was warmer then I remembered and I almost flinched away from the warmth. He put me down and regained his composure. "Glad to see you're still alive." He said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Jake, please don't start." I said, trying to save the moment.

"Sorry Bells, I just..." He stopped. "So where is your husband." I ignored the tone he used when he said husband and answered him.

"He went out so we could talk."

"Huh. Well so does this mean you are going to be changed tomorrow."

"No, why would you say that?"

"Well Charlie said you are leaving for college tomorrow and you are saying goodbye to me today. Plus you said after your 'real' honeymoon."

"Nope, I really am going to college as a human." I said and he smiled.

"Really Bells, so are you not going to become one of them now. Did you go with one of the other options?" He said way to excited. I had to clear this up, he was taking it the wrong way.

"I am still going to be changed, just not right now. I want to keep some of my human feeling a little longer."

"Are you sure Bells, cause you keep changing your mind about when. Maybe deep down you don't want this. Maybe your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"I want this Jake and it is going to happen. When I am fully ready." I said.

"Maybe, maybe not. It seems to me that you don't know what you want." Who was he to come into my house and tell me I didn't know what I wanted. I knew what I wanted more than anybody in the whole world.

"You listen here Jacob Black, I do know what I want and what I want is Edward forever." He looked pained, and then he looked down right angry.

"Since you have it all figured out, what the hell am I doing here?" He yelled at me.

"You're my best friend or at least I thought you were. I wanted to tell you goodbye before I left, I didn't want to leave things the way they were at my wedding." I yelled back at him. His face grew soft.

"I am your best friend, but it is hard. I love you so much, but it just isn't enough to save you. You don't have to be scared to change your mind. I know you are already married now, but I will be waiting for you until your heart no longer beats. If you ever want a real life I am here. If you ever want children or to grow old, I am here." He said, he was standing right in front me now. I didn't know what to say, I was so angry with him. Why couldn't he just be my friend? Why did he always have to talk like this? Best friends don't try and make people question their love and happiness. Jake was trying to get me to regret my decisions, but that would never happen. There was no confusion anymore I loved Edward till the end of time. I loved Jake also, but he was nothing more than a brother, a best friend.

"Jake don't wait, I won't change my mind. I can't live without him. He is my husband, my life, and my whole world. I hope you find someone that makes you feel the way he makes me feel." I gave him a hug goodbye.

"I already found that person, but she was never mine to have."

"Goodbye Jake, you will always be my best friend." I said releasing him from our embrace.

"Goodbye, Bells. I will always love you." He gave me one more quick hug and went out the door. I hadn't even realized that my eyes were overflowing. Although the tears were not just for Jake they were for all the goodbyes, I had these past few days. Everything was changing and my new life was beginning. I was sad to say goodbye, but happy to start my life. Tomorrow would only be the beginning. 

/\_/\

Well after spending all day at airports and on a plane we finally were on our way to our new house. Leaving Forks was emotional, Esme was sad that we were all leaving. Edward said it wouldn't be long and they would probably be living somewhere close to New Hampshire. Carlisle wouldn't pass for his mid to late thirties much longer. The car ride to the house was full of excitement. Emmett, Edward, Alice and myself were all smiles and ready to get to the house to start our new life. Jasper and Rose were another story. Jasper mostly looked worried and I knew it was because of what happened at my birthday party. Edward told me that Jasper was doing this, because he thought it would be fun to bond. Although he was worried, Edward told me there was no need to worry Jasper would do fine. He was more controlled than ever, my birthday party had really scared him. I could tell that Rose didn't want to do this, Edward had said it was because she wasn't getting all of Emmett's attention. He said Rose was jealous of how close Emmett and I were.

We wound down a really long dirt drive, until we came upon the most beautiful house ever. The pictures had done this house absolutely no justice, it was amazing. I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, so I blushed hoping no one noticed. "Ok everyone I have already picked out your rooms and all of the new furniture has been delivered. Follow me." Alice said skipping towards the house.

We walked up onto the amazing porch and there was a porch swing on it. I couldn't wait to sit there and watch the sunset with Edward. Alice lead us in the front door, it opened into a huge living room. There was a huge half circle sectional couch and two matching oversized chairs. There was a flat screen on the wall over a rock fireplace, shelves on either side built into the walls. We walked into the dining room area and there was a huge oak red wood table, seating for eight. It was kind of ridiculous, since I would be the only one eating in the house. We went through a pair of swinging doors, into the light kitchen. It had all of the modern home fixings, and I couldn't wait to cook in it. There was a small table for two over by a bay window that looked out into the back yard. I went and looked out of them. The back yard was beautiful and went on for miles, then there was a line of trees, that looked like the start of a forest.

"How far back do the trees go?" I asked.

"Oh it leads into a national forest, there is plenty of animals and nature back there." Alice replied. I liked that, Edward wouldn't have to go far to hunt.

There was a door way leading into another room, I walked in and it was a library. It had two desks in it and working lamps. Then in the corner was a beautiful grand piano. It was amazing.

"I thought you would need somewhere to study and for me to play for you." Edward said.

"Thank you, I love it." I told him.

We went through a set of doors that lead back into the living room, we headed up the stairs. At the top of the stairs we turned to the right and Alice lead us to hers and Jasper's room. It was a master sweet, except the closet and bathroom walls were taken down and made into a huge closet. Then there was a door that looked like it didn't belong, Alice opened it. Inside was a shower, sink, and huge mirror. We left there room and in the middle of the hallway was another room, we entered it. It was a game room, there was a flat screen even bigger than the one down stairs. There was also a pool table, there was two leather couches and bean bags. It had sliding glass doors that lead to a balcony. Emmett was jumping with joy he loved this room. There was a bathroom in the hallway, which I would be the only one to use.

Then Alice led us to mine and Edward's room, when she opened the door I almost cried. It was beautiful, it was the only room in the house with an antique feel. There was a king sized four poster bed and a bay window with a window seat. There were three doors in the room, I opened the first one it was a bathroom. A beautiful master bath with a big garden tub and a huge glass shower. The next door was the closet and it connected to the bathroom. Alice already had clothing in it, she could work wonders. I saved the beautiful French doors in the room for last, they opened up onto a full balcony. It had a cushioned bench and ivy growing on the railings, all of it was too beautiful.

The third floor was Rose and Emmett's they had a bedroom and bathroom minus the toilet. They also had an extra room that was empty and Alice told them they could do what they wanted with it. The house was perfect.

We walked into the big back yard, there was a pond far out into the yard. There was a small swimming pool with a diving board, which I would use rarely the weather wasn't always hot here. Then to the left of the yard was a covered hot tub, yes that was something I would spend a lot of time in. Everything was perfect, but I was tired so I told Edward I was ready for bed. Tomorrow we would start college classes and I needed rest.

/\_/\

Waking up in our beautiful room in our beautiful house, was amazing. I opened my eyes to see Edward staring at me, with the crooked smile I loved on his face.

"Morning, love." He said.

I said morning to him and he brought his lips to mine and our kiss grew more intense. We enjoyed some grown up time, then I went to shower. Alice had already laid cloths out for me, so I didn't have to decide what to wear. After getting ready I headed downstairs. Jasper was sitting on the couch watching TV and Alice was in the kitchen. I guess she must of gone grocery shopping last night. I hoped so, because I was starving. As I walked into the dining room, there was a plate of eggs, waffles, bacon, and a glass of orange juice on the table. I said thank you to Alice, who I couldn't see, but I was sure she heard me. Then I heard her yell "breakfast time." Everyone appeared at the table around me taking a seat.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Eating breakfast with you." Alice said matter of fact. I looked at Edward who was just grinning and shaking his head.

"You can't be serious." I said irritated.

"Come on Bells, it is our first day here. We should all have breakfast together." Alice said.

"That is ridiculous, none of you eat!" I was beyond annoyed it was bad enough Edward watching me eat, but four more vampires was not what I wanted.

"Bella, just eat." Alice said. All of their eyes were on me, except Jasper. He probably could feel how irritated I was.

"I am no longer hungry." I said getting up from the table.

"Ok fine stubborn we will let you eat alone." Alice said irritated. Everyone left, but Edward.

After I ate Alice rushed me upstairs saying I wasn't presentable yet and did my hair and makeup. The school was about forty-five minutes away, but it would only take them about fifteen or less to get there. We rode in the SUV they had rented or knowing them they probably bought it. We all had the same hours of classes, Edward had one class with me and I had two alone. We all only had three classes, three days a week. I wanted all of the classes with Edward, but he said I needed the full experience.

The school was incredible and huge. I was glad Edward would be with me and I wouldn't get lost. Our first class together was a English class, the teacher was a fat bald man. The class had about fifty students in it. Edward walked me to my next class, which was a basic that I had to get out of the way. I didn't like sitting alone without Edward and a boy sat next to me. He would stare at me a lot, it was really annoying. As I left class Edward was waiting outside for me to walk me to the next. He let out a growl and I stared at him shocked. "What was that for?" I asked.

"That boy," he said pointing at the boy who sat by me. "His thoughts are going crazy about you." I laughed at him. We continued to my next class.

After school we all went home and I was once again hungry. I headed straight for the kitchen and looked in the fridge, then I opened a cabinet. I laughed out loud and everyone, but Rose came to see what I was laughing about. The cabinet was full of Roman Noodle soup, nothing but package after package. Oh Alice she was something else.

The rest of the day passed by Edward, Jasper, Alice, and myself relaxed in the hot tub. Then at the end of the night we were sitting in the living room watching a movie, when Emmett paused it.

"So no school tomorrow, what are we going to do?" He asked smiling like a little kid.

* * *

**LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

This is another long chapter. Hope you enjoy it…

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning I did my best to avoid Emmett, I was finally feeling a little jet legged. I really didn't want him to take me go out on a crazy adventure today. Edward had left a note saying he went hunting with Jasper and would be back shortly. I snuck down to eat breakfast, even thought there is no such thing as sneaking in a house with vampires. As I sat down eating I thought back to the day Edward had asked me to fill out the application to Dartmouth, then I remembered something. He said they had night classes for him, why did he go with me to school yesterday. The sky was cloudy, but it wouldn't be like that every day.

I sat in my library waiting for Edward to get back. I was sitting wondering what his plan was as far as when it was sunny out.

"Edward Cullen, I need to speak with you." I said as he walked in the door. He looked truly worried.

"What is it Mrs. Cullen?" He asked making a face like a little kid trying to stay out of trouble.

"Well, I remember you saying earlier in the year that you would have to take night classes here. If that is true why are you and your siblings going to school with me. What are you going to do when it is Sunny?" I asked taping my foot impatiently.

"That is what I needed to talk to you about, love. We didn't really have classes yesterday, Alice knew it would be cloudy so we wanted to make it easier for you. Alice, Jasper, and I have night classes. Rose and Emmett aren't even taking classes." He said giving me his crooked smile. It was nice of them to do, but I was a big girl I could take care of myself. I was a little sad that he wouldn't be with me at school and that he would leave me at night.

"It is not very nice to tease me like that. To pretend that you have classes at the same time as me and even to pretend that you have a class with me." I said irritated.

It took a little bit for Edward to sooth me, but I finally let it go. I would go to my classes and be a college girl three days a week. Then all the other hours of the day, I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward whisked me upstairs for a little married time. I was happy he was no longer holding back with me, since our honeymoon we were like a real married couple. Everything was perfect, we spent hours laying in our bed talking about everything. Then my stomach growled bringing me back to reality.

"Maybe I should have had you change me, at least my human needs wouldn't ruin the moment." I said in a joking manner. I looked up and Edward wasn't laughing or smiling. "What is it?" I asked.

"You being human do not ruin the moment. If you wanted to stay human, I would want that for you." He said.

"Edward, I will be like you some day. It won't be because of that, it will be because I want it. I want forever with you. You wanted me to have this experience as a human first and you were right. I wouldn't do this any other way, but I will be a vampire some day. Nothing is changing that." I told him sternly. He had already agreed to change me when I was ready.

"Ok, well lets go make you something to eat."

We got out of bed and headed down stairs. Unfortunately, I had forgotten all about trying to avoid Emmett. He was sitting in the living room with a big grin on his face.

"It is about time, trying to set a world record?" He said laughing and I turned bright red.

"Emmett." Edward growled.

Emmett kept laughing, but didn't say anything else. We headed to the kitchen and Edward and I cooked my lunch side by side. It was an amazing feeling having him next to me in our home cooking. We prepared enchiladas and after they were in the oven baking, I decided to bake cookies. I got out the ingredients. After mixing them into a big bowl, Edward's pale finger dipped into the bowl. I looked at him and before I could ask he squished it on my nose.

"Oh no you didn't." I said as he grinned evilly.

"Yes I did. What are you going to do about it?" He asked teasing me.

"Get if off or else." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Na ha." He said smirking at me.

Fine he wanted to play like that, huh. I reached into the bowl and grabbed a handful of dough. I threw it on his face, it splattered his face. He growled playfully.

"Opps." I said giving him the same smirk. The next thing I knew we were in a full on cookie dough war, we were laughing a smearing cookie dough on each other. After the bowl was empty Edward playfully tackled me to the floor. He held me in his arms, then he surprised me. He licked the dough off my nose, he tried to hide his disgusted face, but I caught it. "Do I not taste good?" I asked pretending to pout.

He kissed me along my neck and arm. Then he took a little bit of skin between his teeth and licked it. I was surprised, his teeth felt amazing on me. He was really careful not to apply force.

"You taste amazing." He said and my lips meet his.

Our moment was interrupted by Emmett running into the room. "What is that horrible smell." He asked.

"Sorry Emmett, but I have to eat human food. I know it smells horrible." I said rolling my eyes. They knew that I needed food like they needed blood, why did they always bug me?

"I know, its not that. It smells bad like food, but even more so." As he said this Edward and I both looked at each other.

"The enchiladas." We both said at the same time. Edward went to the stove at vampire speed and pulled them out. Yep they were burnt.

"Well it looks like my newlywed wife burnt her first meal." Edward said grinning. I instantly thought of the old movies, where newlywed wives would burn dinner. I laughed to myself.

"Very funny, but what am I suppose to eat?" I asked. Then Alice and Jasper came into the room. Jasper was holding a 'to go bag' at arms length away.

"I saw that you would burn dinner and dirty up our new kitchen." Alice said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said taking the bag from Jasper and he looked grateful.

"If Bells would keep her hands and lips to herself, she wouldn't of burnt dinner." Emmett said, once again embarrassing me.

"Remind me why I wanted you here, Emmett." I said irritated that he was so amused with what Edward and I were doing as a married couple. He gave me the most heartbreaking pouted face and I instantly felt bad. "I was just kidding Em, it wouldn't be the same without you." I said and he pulled me into a big bear hug. "Can't breath." I said trying to catch my breath, he sat me down and patted my head. He now had cookie dough all over him too. Edward and I headed up and took a quick shower together to wash the dough away. The shower ended up not being that quick after all. Afterwards I headed down to find my food waiting.

I ate my food in the living room as Edward and I watched the news. It was boring, but I was with Edward so it didn't matter. After I finished my food I headed for the kitchen to clean up the mess Edward and I had made. Upon entering the kitchen, I was surprised it was spotless. I turned around and walked back into the living room where Edward sat. Before I could say anything he answered my unasked question.

"Alice."

"Of course. Thank you Alice." I said in my regular conversation voice knowing she would hear me.

"Your welcome." She said smiling and then appeared by my side. "Plus if you cleaned the kitchen it would of taken you hours. Then you would miss the surprise I have for you and Edward." Oh great a surprise with Alice it was probably more cloths or something over the top. "It is waiting for you upstairs."

"Thank you." This time Edward said with a sly grin on his face. He apparently did not feel like waiting for me to walk. He carried me up to our room, putting me down at the door.

As he opened the door it was like I was in another place. There were pink and red rose petals all over the floor and bed. There was a candle lit walkway that lead to the opened French doors of the balcony. I started to follow them.

"Not so fast." I heard Alice say. "Go to the bathroom and change first." I smiled to myself, leave it to Alice to have a certain outfit for me to wear. It was just Edward and I, why did I need to dress up. "Just do it, Bella." She called up the stairs.

I went to the bathroom and shut the door. Laying on the counter was a beautiful satin night gown. I slipped it on, the material felt amazing. It was a pale pink and was the most comfortable thing ever. It stopped just above mid thigh and there was a matching satin robe. I put it on and stepped out. Edward was also changed, he had on a pair of silk pajama paints and no shirt. I marveled at his well chiseled chest, wanting nothing more then to push him to the bed.

He led me out onto the balcony, it looked just as beautiful as the bedroom. Alice had it lit up with candles and there was bouquets of roses all over. Edward and I sat down on the bench and looked at the stars, it felt so natural and complete.

^.^

I awoke blissfully happy just like every other morning of being married to Edward. Everything was so perfect and I could live everyday like this, in fact I think I will. As I opened my eyes Edward kissed my forehead and got up out of the bed at vampire speed, before I could say anything. He must be up to something or he would of stuck around to talk to me. I did all of my morning human things, I dressed in the cloths Alice laid out. They were a little over the top and they were a really expensive brand. The shoes were Jimmy Choo shoe's, they were a zebra print and the back side of the heel was a ocean blue, that matched my shirt. I didn't want to know how much the whole outfit cost, but with Alice I am sure it was too much. She would probably only let me wear it once and then give it to a good cause.

I got down the stairs and could smell something amazing cooking in the kitchen. As I was heading for the kitchen doors I heard a loud sound then it was followed by Edward and Alice's voice.

"Emmett!" They both yelled at the same time.

I pushed open the doors to see broken eggs all over the floor and all three covered in them. Emmett was sitting in the middle of the pile, I couldn't help, but laugh.

"What happened in here?" I asked positioning myself on top of the counter in a seated position.

"Emmett wanted to help us cook you breakfast, but instead was juggling eggs until he fell and broke them, that is." Alice said irritated with Emmett.

"It was Edward's fault, he threw a pan at me." Emmett said crossing his arms. I laughed at his childish ways.

"I only threw the pan, because you found it necessary to keep playing yours and Rose's night over and over in your head." Edward said walking towards me.

"Edward." Alice said in her threatening tone. "Don't you dare get eggs on Bella's outfit, she looks perfect don't ruin it." Edward and I rolled our eyes at her.

"She always looks perfect." Edward said, I ignored him, compliments weren't my thing.

"Alice is kind of right, I don't want to smell like eggs all day." I said touching his nose with my finger.

"Fine." He pouted.

Edward handed me a plate of food and I ate it sitting on the counter, while I watched them clean at vampire speed. Then they headed upstairs to clean the egg off of them. When I finished my food, I washed my plate and headed up to brush my teeth. As I went into the bathroom Edward was already out of the shower and dressed. He played with my hair while I brushed my teeth, he kissed my neck and ear sending my body into a frenzy. After I was done brushing my teeth I turned and kissed Edward passionately, I started pushing him towards the bed. He pulled away and chuckled at me, I tried pushing him onto the bed, but he didn't budge.

"You will be late for school." He said laughing at me.

I looked at the clock, I still had a little less then an hour to make it to school. It was about a forty-five minute drive and with Edward driving it would take like fifteen.

"It only takes you fifteen minutes to drive there, we have time." I said using the most persuasive voice I could.

"That is true, but you will be driving yourself today."

"Why and in what?" I asked confused.

"Our cars were delivered last night, including your Mercedes Guardian, so you can safely drive yourself to school." He said smiling at me.

"Great I am wearing expensive cloths and I have to drive an over the top expensive car. People are going to think I am a rich snob." I said crossing my arms pouting. I didn't like all the money the Cullen's spent on me and I didn't like the attention that would probably come with it.

"Don't worry about it, no one could ever think you are a snob. Now you better get going or you will be late."

Edward walked me to the car and gave me a kiss goodbye. I was surprised he was actually letting me go without him. We hadn't been apart since the night before our honeymoon, other than when he went to hunt. It was strange to drive away without him, I felt like a piece of me was missing. It was stupid, because I knew he would be here when I got home, but still.

The drive to school was boring, I was already missing my family and wanted to go back to them. As I parked in the parking lot, I saw a bunch of kids starring at me. Just like my first day in Forks, except this time they were in awe of my car. At Forks high school they were starring at my ancient truck, that I would love to be driving now. As I got out of the car a small group of guys walked up to me.

"Nice ride." Said a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Thanks." I muttered trying to grab my books and get away from them. I hurried away from them, well as fast as these darn heels would let me go. In my first class, I sat alone near the back of the room and got my things organized. The teacher started his lecture and I tried to pay attention, though my thought keep wondering what Edward was doing. Being away from him was driving me insane, it was wrong that when around humans, I felt all alone. Though in the presence of vampires I was right at home. Strange the way things work out, it was like I was already a vampire. As I was leaving class a group of girls blocked my way.

"Hi, my name is Kristen. I love your shoes, they're Jimmy Choo's right." The girl was tall, thin, tan, and gorgeous.

"Hi, I am Bella and yea they are. Thank you." I said trying to get around them to go to class.

"So Bella, that is like a totally cute name. Would you like to go to lunch with us?" Kristen asked me.

I was just about to say no, when my phone went off, I pulled it out. It was a text from Alice.

'Just go it will be fun! Edward agrees.'

Stupid future seeing pixie vampire.

"I only have two classes, then I am free, when do you have lunch?" I asked.

"Cool only three courses in a day, us too. We usually meet up at a little café on the square. Meet us in parking lot A and you can follow us." She said smiling.

My classes went by quickly and I really enjoyed them. I have always liked to learn and I was glad that it was something I was interested in. I had parked in lot B, so I went and got my car and drove to A. It seemed like my car fit in better in this lot, then the other. All of the cars were expensive ones like mine. I spotted the girls standing behind two cars I am sure Rose would love. They were all fixing their hair and make up. I got out and walked over to them.

"Awesome car." Kristen told me.

"Thanks, I like yours also." I said, even though it looked like it was too expensive.

"This old thing, it is so last year. I am just driving it waiting for my brand new Porsche to get here." She said and I nodded my head as if I understood what she was talking about. "Ok, I guess I should introduce you to the group." She pointed out all of the girls to me. They were all a lot alike in appearances, they were all tan, thin, and gorgeous. Their names were Ashley, Alexis, and Summer. Kristen had blonde hair, blue eyes that looked like contacts, and was overdressed. Ashley had bleached blonde hair and green eyes. Alexis had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Summer had brown hair and brown eyes. They were all beautiful and obviously rich, I followed them in my own car and we arrived at a little café. It was cute and didn't really look like their type of place.

"This is nice." I said as we walked into the café. It was bigger on the inside then I thought it would be. The walls were all painted in bright colors and the back wall was full of mascot and sports memorabilia. I realized that it was the campus hang out.

"Yeah my dad is on the alumni and he owns this café." Summer said playing with her hair. We walked back and sat at a booth that was in the back corner above the booth was a picture of Summer and a man that was most likely her dad. The waitress came and took our orders.

"So Bella, do you live on campus?" Summer asked me.

"No, my husband and his brothers and sisters have a house together." I said and their mouths hung open.

"Your married." They all said at the same time.

"Yeah." I said unsure of what their reaction would be.

"Are you crazy?" Asked Kristen.

"Are you knocked up?" Asked Summer.

"Did you get forced into it like in foreign countries?" Alexis asked.

"Why?" Asked Ashley.

I couldn't find the words to answer they threw questions at me to quickly.

"Well?" They all asked together after I didn't answer.

"I don't have kids, I am not crazy, I am not pregnant, and I didn't get forced into it." I said hoping not to get attacked with questions again.

"Then why?" Asked Kristen like she was truly stumped to why I would get married.

"Love." I said as if it was obvious.

"Love, really. Huh." Kristen sounded stunned.

"Well that sounds reasonable." Summer said deep in thought.

I spent the whole lunch telling them everything about Edward and I, except for the vampire parts. In the end they knew everything about my life, but all of the supernatural stuff.

"Wow, you have to introduce us to your family, they sound like so much fun." Said Kristen over excited.

"I really want to meet Alice and do some shopping." Said Ashley.

"I know you should have a party!" Summer exclaimed a little to loudly.

"I don't know, I would have to make sure it was ok with everyone." I said hoping Alice wouldn't make me have a party.

We exchanged numbers and I said I would call them after I talked to my family. They were all really nice and couldn't wait to meet Edward. It was strange, but making friends almost seemed easier when you had money. I drove home a little faster then I would normally drive, so I could see Edward. I didn't realize that lunch had lasted three hours, I guess I was having fun.

When I got home Alice was jumping up and down on the porch and Edward was walking towards my door to open it.

"Welcome home, love. I missed you." He said kissing my forehead.

"Home sounds nice and I missed you also." I clung tightly to his waist not wanting to spend another moment away from him.

"I see that." He said chuckling.

"Ok moment over, Bella we have a party to plan." Alice said trying to drag me away from Edward.

"Alice." I moaned and I could hear Edward laughing.

"Don't argue Bella, we are doing this college thing right. We are having this party and I will not let you take it from me." She said dragging me to her room to begin the party planning. Great more time away from Edward.

^.^

After about an hour, I told Alice I really wanted some time with Edward. It would be dark soon and he would have to leave for his night classes. I hated that he would leave me for a few hours, but I knew that I needed to be a big girl.

I was cuddled up next Edward on the bed and he was playing with my hair.

"So what are you going to do while I am at school?" Edward asked.

"I have a little homework and I might read or something." I said secretly wishing he would stay. "Mostly I will be missing you." I said kissing his chest.

"I could just forget about classes and stay with you, I have been to college more times then you can count." He said and it sounded like a good idea, but I didn't want to be selfish. He would get bored just spending all of his time here at the house with me, it wasn't fair.

"No, just hurry back to me though." I said meeting his lips.

After Edward, Jasper, and Alice left for their classes, I turned on the stereo in our room and sat out on the balcony. I got out "The Host" and started reading it. After about five minutes, I felt someone shake my shoulder, I looked up to see Emmett with a goofy grin on his face.

"Heard of knocking Emmett?" I asked.

"I did, your music was too loud. Why are you listening to music and reading at the same time."

"I don't know, I just felt like it. What do you want Emmett?"

"Well since everyone is at school and Rose is working on her car, I was hoping we could hang out." He said giving me the cutest look, he was like a big teddy bear.

"Sure Emmett, but I need to eat first. Also nothing crazy, just simple fun." I said giving him a stern look.

"Right simple fun." He said winking at me. "You might want to wear something else, unless you want Alice to kill us." He said leaving my room.

What did he have planned? Hopefully I would still be in one piece when Edward got home.

**

* * *

LEAVE A REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"_Right simple fun." He said winking at me. "You might want to wear something else, unless you want Alice to kill us." He said leaving my room._

What did he have planned? Hopefully I would still be in one piece when Edward got home.

I changed into a pair of comfy jeans and a plain t-shirt, truly worried about this supposed simple fun, Em had planned. Nothing Emmett ever did was simple and he usually got himself or someone else in trouble. I walked down the stairs looking for Emmett, I didn't see him anywhere.

"Emmett." I called and then a few seconds later he appeared in front of me.

"Ready." He said practically jumping up and down.

"You better not get us in trouble with Edward." I said.

"We have a little more then three hours before they get back. We just need to come back in and get cleaned up. They will never know." He said laughing and I was still wondering about the getting cleaned up part. Please he was naïve to think they would never know. Hello Edward could read minds and Alice probably already saw what we were about to do.

I followed him out the back door and sitting on the back lawn were two big four wheelers.

"Emmett, what are those for?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Come on Bells, you role with vampires and used to role with werewolves, also you rode motorcycles. Come on and loosen up; it's gonna be fun, I promise." He said giving me a pleading smile.

"Fine, but if it is something that makes Edward mad, I am blaming it all on you." I said getting onto the four wheeler. To be honest I was kind of excited, I liked riding my motorcycle around with Jacob, so I am sure this would be just as much fun.

Emmett showed me how to start it up and I followed him through the back yard and into the forest. I thought about how Edward had asked me long ago not to go into the woods without him, but I was with Emmett so it was almost the same. I drove at a pace I was comfortable at, with Emmett practically driving circles around me. It looked like the trees were thinning and Emmett came to a stop at the top of a hill. I pulled up beside him and suddenly realized why he said we would need to get cleaned up. There was a small clearing that looked like it was man made, the dirt had been turned up and drenched. It was a huge mudded area and I knew that we would be mudding in it.

"Emmett how did you find this, has it even rained here lately?" I asked curious, since none of the ground on the way here was muddy.

"I made it." He said like he was proud of himself.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Ready, Set, Go!" Emmett yelled as he peeled out in front of me, slinging mud all over me.

"Ewe, Emmett you are going to get it know!" I yelled back taking off after him.

We both peeled out on each other and slung mud with our tires. He was much better at it then me, but what was new they were all better at everything. We were laughing and having a blast, time was going by fast and I was thankful Emmett had kept my mind off Edward being gone. It was pretty dark out and the only light we had were our headlights.

"Ok, Bells I think it is soft enough now." Emmett said killing his engine and pointing his headlights towards the muddiest area.

"What do you mean?" I asked parking across from him pointing my lights at the same place.

Before I could even think Emmett ran to me at vampire speed and threw me into the muddiest part. I was covered in mud, it was horrible, but so much fun. Emmett did a belly flop and slide across the soft mud, like a slip and slide. He was the perfect big brother and we always had fun together, although he could be annoying sometimes. I was sitting in the middle of the mud hole laughing at his antics, when Emmett got up and grabbed me looking around frantically.

"Emmett what is it?" I asked scared.

"I hear someone coming, but I haven't caught their scent yet." He said looking around.

"Emmett, that's not funny, let go of me. It is not nice to try and scare a human, we are capable of having heart attacks, remember." I said scolding him for his antics.

"No Bells, someone is coming. I am being serious." He sounded sincere.

"It is probably just Rose or another one of the family members." I said rolling my eyes.

"I know that is what I am afraid of, if it is either Rose or Edward I will be in trouble. We have to hid." He said dragging me behind a huge rock.

"Hide seriously Emmett, did you forget I am human they will smell me within seconds."

"Shh, there almost here." He said.

I held in a laugh, Emmett was hiding behind the rock like a military person does in a ditch. It was the funniest thing all he needed was gun and he would be set. We sat there for a little bit and then I heard a small chuckle. It was Alice's musical voice, she would know where we were, I tried to tell Emmett hiding was pointless. I wasn't even sure why we were hiding.

"Emmett!" I heard Edward say and it caught me off guard he didn't sound to happy. " I can hear your thoughts and I can smell you and Bella. Come out here right now!" I raised up wanting to run to Edward, just now realizing that I had missed him. Emmett grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"You can't leave me, Edward is going to kill me." Emmett said.

"Emmett come on I will protect you from scary Edward, we didn't even do anything. You are being ridiculous." I said irritated. I walked out from behind the rock with Emmett attempting to hide behind me, but he was more then twice my size. "Hi." I said running into Edward's arms, getting mud all over him. He looked down at me and he couldn't help, but smile.

"Bella you need a shower." He said laughing.

"Yes I do. Do you want to come and help me?" I said trying to sound seductive.

"Maybe when I am done with Emmett." He said glaring at Emmett.

"Dude, what is the deal. We were just having some fun." Emmett said nonchalant.

"We talked about this, if you want to do something with Bella, run it by me first." Edward said irritated. This new found information caught me off guard. Who did he think he was my father.

"Why would he have to do that. He is an adult and so am I, we can play in the mud and ride four wheelers if we want to." I said stepping back from Edward and crossing my arms. Yes I knew it was ironic playing in the mud was childish. Edward put his hands on the tops of my arms and stroked them.

"I know that love, but I just want to make sure you are safe." He said starring deep into my eyes. I was about to give in, but he was wrong.

"This was just simple fun, no one got hurt and no would of go hurt." I said. Thinking that it was ironic that it had turned out to be just that fun. I didn't even get hurt, this was kind of a shock.

"You are right, no one got hurt this time, but it can be very dangerous." He said.

"I would never let Bella get hurt. She is my little sister." Emmett said muttering under his breath.

"I know you wouldn't on purpose, but Bella is fragile and you have to be careful with her." Edward said to his brother.

Edward was way to over protective and I knew it was because he loved, but he was going over board. People ride four wheelers and go mudding all the time. None of these things were more dangerous then living in a house full of vampires. Why did he always have to try and keep me in a bubble, like a overprotective parent. I was in college I was a grown up, I was married to a vampire for Christ sakes. Going mudding with Emmett was no big deal, he was family and just as capable of keeping me safe as Edward. I know Emmett wasn't as mature as Edward, but still. I was really angry that I was always treated like a porcelain doll. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Bella the poor defenseless clumsy fragile human! That is all I hear all the time! I am a grown up, I am married, and I am in college. I am not a little baby, I can take care of myself. You guys act like I am made of glass, hello I am not going to break if I have a little fun. What do you not want me to have fun, I don't understand. Nothing happened, I didn't get hurt, and we had fun. What is the big deal?" I realized that my voice was a little louder then I would of liked it to be. I looked around everyone had left during my little rant, only Edward stood in front of me. My anger built a little more when I realized he was grinning at me. "Why are you smiling can't you see I am mad." I said giving my foot a little stomp.

"I can and you are a very sexy little kitten. Oh I mean you are a very intimidating little kitten." Edward said trying to hid his laugh, but failed. This made me even more angry, besides the fact that he called me sexy, it was like he didn't hear a word I said.

"Did you even hear a word I just said to you!" I said raising my voice. His smile disappeared and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes of course I did. I hear everything you say, and I am sorry. I know I am over protective, but it is because I love you so much. Although you may not be made of glass you are very fragile. I am sorry for over reacting, I know you two were just having fun. I also know it was Emmett's idea and he doesn't always think things threw. I am sorry I was just worried about the most important person in my world." Edward said placing his hand on my cheek.

His words dissolved all of my anger and I just wanted to go to our room together and forget we ever had this little disagreement.

"It is ok, but just realize I won't break that easily." I said.

"Whatever you say. Now lets go get this mud off of you." Edward said as he scooped me up with a playful growl.

Being with him was all I could think about, he was my world and nothing would ever change that. He was mine and I was his forever. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter. Possessive Bella comes out... **

* * *

Chapter 6

The next week went by mostly uneventful, Emmett kept his crazy plans to himself. The house was starting to feel a little crowded, with two other couples able to hear everything you do. Emmett would tease me every morning about mine and Edwards sex life. Alone time with Edward was nonexistent and I started to feel awkward like everyone was always trying to listen to us. Anytime I said anything that others would find funny, I could hear everyone chuckle in different parts of the house. Privacy was a luxury we didn't have and as newly weds I was really missing our little cottage. I was mostly content with being with Edward and going to school, but we were over due for some alone time and we wouldn't get it tonight. Tonight was the night Alice and Kristen had planned the party for. Alice had been on the phone with Kristen and Summer nonstop the last week. Alice always said they were my friends, but you could tell she enjoyed talking to them more then me. I had strict instructions for me to meet Alice in her room two hours before the party starts. She was going to play dress up on her life size Barbie otherwise known as Bella. As I got up from mine and Edwards bed to go to my own personal hell, also known as Alice's room, Edward kissed my forehead. That alone gave me the courage to sit threw Alice's torture.

After an hour and a half, I was finally party ready. Alice had me dressed in a black and white stripped print dress, it was strapless and shorter then I would like. With black high heels, I would have to hope and pray I would not fall and embarrass myself. I walked out of Alice's room and Edward stood there waiting for me. He was dressed in black from head to toe and it made him look really sexy in a dangerous way. "Wow." Was all I could say and he chuckled.

"Wow, yes that would be appropriate for the way you look." He said looking me up and down. "Although the words sexy, beautiful, and amazing come to mind also."

"I was actually talking about my very sexy husband. I kind of want to forget about this party and take to our bedroom." I said trying to be seductive.

"I would agree, but Alice would probably kill us both." He said laughing.

I walked towards him as sexy as I could. "Well I don't think anyone will miss us for a few minutes." I said batting my eyes at him, I pushed my body close to his and I could feel that he wanted me too.

The moment was ruined by Emmett's booming laughter as he came down the stairs from his and Rose's room. "Is that all you have in you Edward a few minutes." He said as he slapped Edward on the back. Edward let out a low growl and I was so close to him that it shook through my body. It only made me want him more, I grabbed his hand and started leading him to our room. I just needed a little alone time with him. I heard Alice yell from downstairs, but ignored her.

"The guest will start to arrive in about eight minutes you will ruin your hair and makeup I worked so hard on." Edward sighed like he was actually going to listen to her, but I just rolled my eyes and pulled him into our room.

"Eager are we?" He said laughing.

"I just can't resist you." I said teasing him by pushing my body against his. I knew he wouldn't resist he wanted me just as much. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him, he pressed my back against the wall. We were really getting into our kiss and passion when the door swung open. I pulled away to see Alice standing in the room with one hand on her hip and the other over her eyes.

"Isabella Marie Cullen, if you don't get away from my brother and your butt down stairs, you will never have another uninterrupted moment with Edward again." She said tapping her foot.

Edward gave me one last kiss and lowered me to the ground. We both sighed and I knew my cheeks were bright red. I straightened out my dress and walked towards the door. As I walked out I mumbled "evil moment ruining little pixy sister in law, I won't forget this." I heard Edward chuckle and all the other vampires, but Alice in the house laughed at my comment. I was glad Edward couldn't read my mind it was the only place none of them could get to. Every thing else had no sense of privacy, mumbling was even out of the question.

Kristen, Ashley, Alexis, and Summer all arrived together and first. They were all amazed by our house and the decorations Alice had done. I couldn't help but notice the way Kristen and Summer eyes bugged out when they saw Edward. It made me a little jealous, but I knew he only wanted me. Edward chuckled when Alexis was being introduced to Jasper, she must have had some interesting thoughts about him. Jasper looked like her emotions were taking a toll on him and Alice pulled herself closer to him. I was glad to see I wasn't the only one to get jealous. Ashley couldn't keep her eyes off of Emmett, well until she saw Rose and then she couldn't take her eyes off of her. I thought it was because Rose was so beautiful that Ashley was amazed or jealous, but later Edward told me that Ashley had a girl crush on Rose. It was the funniest thing I had ever heard, but I knew Rose had heard Edward tell me about Ashley and when I looked at Rose, she looked pleased. She would walk very sexy and elegant around Ashley, yep Rose loved for people to think she was beautiful. Ashley was only fuel to the fire, so to speak. There was way more people then we expected I didn't know anyone other then the Cullen's and my little group of girls from school.

I sat on the couch in Edward's lap waiting for everyone to just leave. I wanted to be alone with Edward and I wanted this night to be over. The party started to die down and I was happy for that, but there was still a small group left. I really wanted to go upstairs, but Alice informed I wasn't allowed to until every guest was gone. I was starting to get uncomfortable every time Edward wasn't around me I would see Kristen starring at Edward. I sat on the couch alone while Edward went to get me something to drink, then I noticed Kristen disappeared into the kitchen behind him. I looked to Alice and she sat there and forced a vision. She got up with me and we walked to the kitchen, when I opened the door the rage built in me. Kristen had Edward blocked in the corner and she was begging him to go somewhere alone with her.

"What is this?" I asked shocked and feeling like I could beat the crap out of this silly girl.

"Well your hubby here hit on me and I was just letting him know I wasn't that type of girl." Kristen said as she stepped back. I knew she was lying I could tell by Edward's face he didn't want to be near her. Other then that I had heard what she had said to him.

"Don't lie to my face in my house, I heard what you were saying. You need to get out of my house before you leave in an ambulance." I wasn't sure where this was coming from it wasn't me, but seeing her near Edward forced it out of me.

"Chill Bella, married in college it's not like it will last." She said as she stalked past me. I turned to see that Summer, Alexis, Ashley, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper were all behind us watching.

"Girl fight!" Emmett chanted and Rose smacked him hard across the head.

Alexis and Ashley glared at me and followed Kristen out the door. Summer hung back with an apologetic look on her face.

"I am sorry about Kristen she has no morals, I guess I better go she is my ride. Hopefully you won't judge me, because of her. I really enjoyed spending time with you all." Said Summer.

"It is ok Summer and we don't judge you. I will see you at school on Monday, but I don't really want to see Kristen." I said more then annoyed. She said goodbye and took off out the door. I didn't know what to say or do I was so mad that Kristen had the audacity to hit on my husband in my house.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked as if he was kind of scared of me.

"Just a little mad and annoyed, but other then that I am fine." I said then turned to Alice. "I told you this party was a bad idea."

"Well I think we learned a valuable lesson today." Said Rose and we all stared at her waiting for her to tell us. "Humans are drama creating, husband stealing hussies." I heard a few chuckles, but I was not one of them. Did Rose forget I was a human?

Edward and I went up to our room and he sat down on the bed and waited for me to come over to him. I was feeling a little insecure, Edward was this amazingly beautiful creature and I was so plain. What if I wasn't enough for him? I decided to play it cool and be as sexy as I could, I would do my best to always be enough for him.

I was on the other side of the room and he was sitting on the bed. He looked worried like I was mad at him or something, but this wasn't his fault. I started walking towards him as sexy as I could, I stopped halfway and bent at the waist to remove my shoes. After I had both of them off I started walking towards him with all of my sex appeal I had. I was almost to the bed, but I tripped over the expensive rug Alice had put in our room. I hit the floor with a loud thud, doing a belly flop, it was painful. Edward scooped me up and asked if I was ok. I started crying not because of the pain from the fall, but because I was embarrassed. How could clumsy plain little Bella ever be enough for him.

"What is wrong Bella?" He asked wiping the tears away as quickly as possible.

"I just don't see what I have that will hold you?" I said crying like a little baby. He chuckled.

"Bella, love. I am yours forever, every thing about you holds me." He said sweetly.

"But you could have any girl you want vampire, human doesn't matter and me well I am just me."

"I have the only one I will ever want, she is my wife and my life." He said kissing my forehead and then my lips. His kisses started to melt my insecurities away and we picked up where Alice had interrupted earlier.

* * *

**How was it? Is it too much? Does it need to be toned down?**

**If you liked it can u leave a smiley face, please? :) ;) :{) etc...  
**

**Same it you hate it :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**

**Maybe i'll update twice tomorrow...  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hope you enjoy this chapter. Possessive Bella comes out... **

* * *

Chapter 7

The weekend was over all to quickly and it was time for me to go back to school. I had Alice check my future to make sure that I wouldn't have any run ins with Kristen, but a change of any decision could change my future. I wanted to skip school all together, but I didn't want Edward to think I was a coward. I sat on my bed pouting after I was dressed for school. Edward came up and sat next to me pulling me into his lap.

"Love, everything will be fine. You can stay home if you want, I can teach you whatever the teacher will anyway, but you will have to go eventually." He said holding me against his chest. I took a deep breath of his scent and it calmed me, that gave me an idea.

"Do you have a jacket or something like that, that you have worn recently?" I asked hoping he would say yes.

"Possibly." He said pushing me back so he could look into my eyes, he raised his eyebrows at me. "It isn't cold enough for a jacket and Alice has bought you plenty. What do you need it for?" He asked.

"Just wondering, do you have one or not?" He got up and went to the closet. He came out with a jacket in his hands.

"This is the last one I wore last and haven't taken to the dry cleaners yet." He said handing it to me. I put it to my face and breath in threw my nose, it had just enough of his scent on it.

"It will work." I said smiling, I think he caught on, because he laughed at me. I put his jacket on and headed out the door, inhaling his sweet scent.

I drove to school and parked as far from parking lot A as I could. I did everything out of pattern to avoid them, I really didn't want a confutation. I guess I wasn't so confident, without my vampire family backing me up. I made it threw first period with no problems and as I was leaving class, there they stood in the same spot that I first meet them. They blocked my path all of them were there, except Summer. I hadn't noticed before, but it looked like Kristen had something behind her back.

"Well hello Mrs. Cullen, too bad your hubby couldn't come with you today." She said with and evil grin.

"What do you want Kristen?" I said annoyed.

"Other then your hubby, just to humiliate you, so he will realize what a loser you are." She said then she brought the object out from behind her back. It was a water gun, she sprayed me and I found out quickly that it did not have water in it. What was in it? I couldn't place it, it was a milky texture, but had an fishy smell. This was so immature, why would anyone in college do this? She finished the gun on me and said "opps, did I get you." Then laughed and they all walked away, I turned red as I looked around and everyone was starring at me. I could feel the moisture in my eyes, I turned when I heard someone call my name. It was Summer, she had a towel in her hands and ran up to me handing it to me.

"Sorry, I didn't make it to you in time. Kristen has been pulling that stunt since middle school." She said trying to help me dry off.

"Thanks, that explains why it is so immature." I said, trying to dry off the nasty stuff. "What is this?"

"Baby formula, fish oil, and egg white. It smells horrible and is really embarrassing, you will have to shower a couple of times." She said with a sympathetic look. Summer was such a nice girl, but had horrible friends.

"You are way to nice to be friends with them." I said as I headed for the parking lot, no way I was going to my next class like this.

"I am tired of their stupid ways, but we all grew up together. They are all I know." She looked sad.

I wanted to tell her that she knew us, but one day we would have to leave and she wouldn't have us anymore. She was sweet and needed to get away from them before they ruined her.

"Thanks for the towel and for not being involved in that. I guess I will see you in a few days." I said and stood frozen when I looked up at my car.

The windows were covered with all kinds of foul words and nasty insults. I couldn't believe anyone would do anything like this. Lucky for me most of the students were already in class and didn't know it was my car. I was hurt, but more then that I was down right mad. I wanted to kill her for being so immature and well just plain mean! I didn't do anything to her, she was the one trying to hit on my husband this was so stupid and ridiculous. I drove home fast fighting back the tears of anger and humiliation.

As I arrived at the house everyone was waiting for me on the porch, I guess Alice saw all of that and prepared them. Edward opened my door and tried to take me into a hug.

"Don't I am to mad and you will just calm me down." I said putting a hand on his chest. I saw him nod to Jasper, when I started to feel the calming effect come over me. "No Jasper don't you dare, I want to be mad, don't change my emotions." I said annoyed.

"Bella, you are beyond mad you are raging with anger, it is making me want to kill someone." He said. Then added "maybe I should go hunt." Then he was off, as I was storming to the house I knew just the way to be able to get Kristen back. I would give her a paper cut in front of Jasper, then I heard Alice gasp.

"Sorry." I mumbled to her realizing she had a vision. Edward shook his head disapprovingly. "It was just a passing rage thought, I am sorry." I said, before they both gave me disappointing looks. I was pacing back in forth in front of the house, while Rose, Alice, Emmett, and Edward watched ever step.

"I know, Edward change me into a vampire." I said clapping my hands together.

"Now, love. Why?" He asked.

"So I can go newborn on her butt." I said, knowing that would never happen, but saying it and picturing it made me happy. Edward looked shocked and horrified. Emmett of course laughed. Rose and Alice both looked disappointed. "It was just a joke, I am trying to calm down and make myself feel better. Anyone got any ideas where she doesn't end up dead, because honestly I am to mad right now to come up with one." I said pacing again.

"Get revenge." Emmett said excited. "Please Bella let me help I love to get revenge on people. Please." He begged.

"Sure Emmett, but it has to be good." Emmett and I were standing close facing each other, starring each other in the eyes. His were glistening with the idea of revenge. This would work out Emmett was the best at getting people back.

"Bella I don't think that is such a good idea." Edward said. Then Alice added.

"It will probably only make things worse."

I humped at them both and gave Emmett a smile. What the future seeing pixie and mind reading husband didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Emmett and I would have to be very sneaky. I was sure we could pull it off, if Emmett could keep his thoughts under control. I would just have to wait till Jasper, Edward, and Alice left for night classes.

I headed up stairs to take a shower and get rid of this smell.

It took five showers and a whole bottle of soap to get the smell out. Every vampire in the house was thankful when I did. With their heightened senses and distaste for human food, it was unbearable for them. I think if I were to bleed this would be the only time none of them would want my blood. I laughed at the thought, even though it was far from funny, it was a good thing Edward couldn't read my mind.

I was starting to calm down and began to agree with Edward and Alice, it would probably only make things worse if I tried to get back at Kristen. I would just have to deal with it, but if Emmett came up with something really good I might just have to use it. Emmett followed me around the house all night begging for me to take revenge on Kristen. I listened to his crazy ideas, but told him I wasn't going to unless it was absolutely necessary. After I ate I fell asleep before Edward made it home. I slept peacefully and woke the next morning in a slightly better mood. It helped that I didn't have to go to school and face her.

Summer had called and asked me how I was. I told her fine and she said we should have lunch sometime, Alice piped in and said that Thursday we should go shopping and have lunch. Alice had said that she knew that I would need new cloths in the near future. I wasn't sure how that could be, I had more new cloths then I could ever wear. Alice had a serious shopping problem.

I was lazy most of the day, Edward had left on some kind of secret mission, but he wouldn't tell me why. It was getting kind of frustrating, him and Jasper had been gone for hours. When he finally returned he had a huge smile on his face.

"So my beautiful wife, do you have plans this weekend?" Edward asked smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Nope, just spending time with my wonderful husband." I said grinning ear to ear.

"Try spending the weekend with your wonderful husband in Paris, France?"

"We can't just pick up and go to France, Edward. Come on be realistic." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes we can, Bella. Come on you're a Cullen now, time to live like one." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Just the two of us?" I asked smiling.

"Yep, but you would have to miss school Friday, but Monday is a school break day. We would leave really early Friday morning on a private jet, then have the whole weekend alone. In the most romantic city in the world of course." I was so excited, sure it was way over the top and too much, but it was just what we needed. I really wanted to get away with Edward, just the two of us.

"It is perfect." I said running into his arms and wrapping my legs around him. We hadn't been married for long, but alone time was invisible, when you had a family of vampires. All my stress with Kristen, all my school work, and all of my worries disappeared. In two days I would be leaving to got to the magical city of Paris with my husband.

Everyone decided to take it easy and sit together and watch a movie. Ironically Emmett had picked out a low budget vampire film and he even popped everyone their own popcorn. I was of course the only one who ate mine, well I dared Emmett to eat a handful and he did. He looked like it was the worst thing ever, all the vampires in the room made the same face he did, without even trying it. I however was laughing so hard I almost fell on the floor. Everything was going great we were all having a good time and Edward and I would be going away for the weekend. Things couldn't get any better.

"Alice, Alice. What do you see?" I heard Jasper say and I glanced over to see Alice coming out of a vision.

"It is ok. We are just going to have a visitor, but she is bringing bad news." Alice said.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Tanya." Edward said sounding annoyed.

"When will she get here?" I asked.

"First thing in the morning." Alice said.

Well at least we will only have to be around her for two days or so, then Edward and I will be gone on our trip. Tanya had never done anything to me, but she did kind of act like I was invisible at mine and Edward's wedding. I let it go and I snuggled closer to Edward and finished the movie.

* * *

**What's Tanya's bad news?  
**

**If you liked it can u leave a smiley face, please? :) ;) :{) etc...  
**

**Same it you hate it :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello,thanks for the smiley faces, I appreciate it.  
**

* * *

Chapter 8

I woke up not in a particularly good mood, knowing that it was Wednesday and I had to go to school to face Kristen and her miens. Summer had called and said that she would walk with me and try to keep the pranks to a minimum. Also today Tanya would be arriving and bringing bad news. I wasn't sure what the news was, but hopefully she wouldn't need Edward, because we would be off to Paris on Friday. I was more then excited at the idea of having Edward to myself for a weekend. I reluctantly got out of bed, noticing that Edward was no where around, but figured he might of gone to hunt or something. I headed for the shower.

After heading downstairs overdressed thanks to my wonderful pixie sister, I saw everyone sitting around the living room. Then I saw Tanya sitting at the edge of the living room and she looked beautiful of course. It was a hit to my self-esteem just being in the room knowing that she was there. I was feeling slightly jealous with the thought of Tanya wanting Edward and wondering if anything had ever happened between them. All Edward told me was that she had shown interest and he politely turned her down, but seriously she was so beautiful.

Edward got out of the chair he was in and walked over to me and planted a kiss on my forehead. I wasn't sure if it was because of the single amazingly beautiful vampire in the room or just my need for him, but I forced my lips to his. I wound my fingers in his hair and kissed him with an urgency.

"Go Bells." Emmett shouted and I pulled away from Edward blushing. "I guess we know who really wears the pants in your relationship." Emmett commented with his booming laugh. I headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast, I got all the way there and realized Edward wasn't following me.

I walked back out to the living room and he was seated and talking again. Then I remembered the bad news Tanya was supposedly going to bring and realized they are probably discussing it. I walked back to the kitchen giving Edward his space to get all of it worked out before our trip. I would ask him what was going on as soon as I got a chance. I slowly ate my breakfast dreading going to school. When I was finished I headed upstairs and brushed my teeth, then headed down to leave for school. Edward meet me at the bottom of the stairs with a breathtaking smile. He was always so perfect, I wondering what he was doing with someone like me.

"You ready, love?" He asked taking my hand into his.

"As ready as I possibly can be." I said letting out a huge sigh.

"Everything will be fine." He said and kissed my forehead.

"So, what is Tanya's bad news?" I asked.

"I will explain everything to you when you get home, but you need to get to school or you will be late." I gave him my pouting face, but he just kissed my protruding bottom lip and laughed. "It is only a few hours, I will be here when you get home."

I drove to school and made it threw the day with no problems, maybe they forgot about their little pranks. Summer was nice and was there between all of my classes, I was pretty sure she would turn out to be a pretty great friend. The drive home felt like it took forever and I was a little disappointed to not see Edward waiting for me outside. I headed in the house and looked for Edward, the house was empty. Maybe they had gone hunting.

I sat on the kitchen counter enjoying a snack waiting on them to return. Finally they all came in the back door and they all looked a little stressed.

"Hey." I said after it seemed like none of them even noticed me.

"Hey Bells, how was school?" Rose asked and I was shocked Rose had never directly asked me anything. Other then our little talk about coming to college we rarely spoke.

"Actually it went well." I said. Emmett, Rose, Edward, and Alice all let out a little laugh. Everyone went their separate ways and Edward came up to me and greeted me with a kiss. "What was that all about?" I asked.

"It seems that Rose and Emmett had a busy night last night." Edward said laughing.

"Ewe, I don't even want to know." I said.

"Ok well they did it for you." He said still laughing.

"What is that?" I was now truly interested about what they would be doing for me, during their alone time.

"Rose went and disabled all of Kristen's and her friends cars, so they couldn't come to school. Also just to be sure they wouldn't be there Emmett remodeled their driveways." Edward said laughing. At first I was kind of mad they didn't let me help with revenge, but then I laughed. I was also pleased and shocked that Rose had done that for me. It was really sweet and not like her at all, maybe she finally thought of me as one of the family.

"That was nice of them. So what is going on with Tanya." I asked and Edward had that look that he gets when he doesn't want to tell me something. "Edward, you promised you would tell me when I got home." I said stubbornly.

"I know its just not going to make you too happy." He said pausing and the only thing I could think of was that she was here for Edward. Edward must of saw the panic on my face, because he continued. "Tanya's sister Irina seems to be missing and she needs our help to try and find her. Well specifically they need me and my talent, they think they know who is involved, but…" He didn't need to finish I interrupted.

"They need you to read their minds to be sure." I said disappointed. I knew that a missing vampire couldn't wait until after our trip. "So no Paris?" I asked almost in tears. Edward cupped my cheek.

"Paris will still be there when I get back, we just will have to wait a week or so." He said and I could feel the panic coming.

"What do you mean when you get back?" I noticed he said 'he' and not 'we' and I didn't like the sound of that.

"It will only be a few days, it is too dangerous for you to go. I don't want to leave you, but this is important, they need us. They are family and would be their if we needed them." Edward said starring into my now overflowing eyes.

"That's not true." I said remembering when they didn't help us with Victoria and the newborns.

"Love, they realize they made a mistake and we forgave them. I will be back before you know it. Alice and Emmett will be here for you and they will keep you so busy you won't even know I am gone." He said smiling.

"Not true! When are you leaving with Tanya?" I spit out her name.

"Bella, its not like that. I am leaving tomorrow and I am leaving my heart with you. You are the only one for me." He said.

"Tomorrow, that is so soon." I said and the tears fell harder.

* * *

**So same with last chapter if you liked it can u leave a smiley face, please? :) ;) :{) etc...  
**

**Same it you hate it :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello,  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

I sat there thinking for a moment and came to only two options I would be ok with. This whole time I was crying and thinking Edward was standing in front of me holding me.

"Edward," as I said his name he pulled back to look into my eyes. I wiped the tears from my face and continued. "Either you take me with you or you wait until after our trip to go." I said it firmly and demanding. I was leaving no other options.

"Bella, this is very important it can't wait to long. The longer we wait the more the trail disappears, we have to act now." He said begging me to listen.

"Then take me with you."

"It is too dangerous, please just trust me and stay here. I will be back soon." I held back the tears, this was not what I wanted, couldn't he see that.

"No, if it is too dangerous for me then it is too dangerous for you. I will not allow you to go." I said. I knew it was stupid, I wasn't his mother and I was being selfish, but I didn't want him to leave me.

"Bella, love. You are breakable and I am, well not." He said giving me a half hearted smile.

"That is always your excuse for not taking me or leaving me out. It is too dangerous, blah, blah." I said. I pushed him away from me and got off the counter. "You take me with you or you do not go." I said it firmly and I saw what I believed was an amused look on his face.

"Please don't be stubborn. I can not take you with me, there will be vampires there that aren't vegetarian." He said. It was obvious he didn't understand that I wasn't just being stubborn. Well maybe a little, but that wasn't it.

"So that is it you are going and not taking me." I said crossing my arms.

"I want to take you and I don't want to leave you, but it is for the best. It is only a few days, I am sure it won't take long." He was pleading with me to understand.

"Fine have it your way." I said stomping out of the kitchen. As I walked through the living room, I ignored the room full of vampires watching me stomp like a child. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Emmett was holding back a laugh. Edward was right behind me, so I started to run I knew it was pointless. Then I thought that I wished that Alice would distract him for a moment. I hoped she would have a vision, as I got to the top of the stairs I could feel Edward behind me.

"Edward." I heard Alice call. Great it worked. I heard him sigh and knew he was listening to Alice's thoughts. I took this as my chance I ran into our bedroom, then to the bathroom and locked the door. I sat with my back against the door. I wouldn't let him in, until he agreed to something I wanted. I was being selfish and stubborn, maybe even a little childish, but it was my right. He was always trying to decide what was safe or too dangerous for me. He wasn't my father, he was my husband and he needed to realize we are equals. I know I am human and he is a vampire, but still we are both husband and wife, equals. Time for him to learn a thing or two, he always says I am too stubborn now he will truly learn. I will not budge, I was going or he was staying.

A little later there was a knock on the door, but I didn't answer them.

"Bella, love." Edward said through the door, I kept my mouth shut. "Please come out and talk to me."

"I will not budge until you agree to stay with me or take me with you!" I was sticking to it no matter what.

"You know I could just break the door down and come in." He said and I could tell he was smiling.

"You could, but you won't." I said.

"Why are you so sure about that." He asked.

"Since I am sitting against the door, you would hurt me if you knocked it down." I said and this time I was smiling. He didn't respond for a little bit and I was beginning to think he left.

"Please open the door so we can talk about this as adults."

"Have you meet my terms?" I was being beyond stubborn.

"Bella." His voice was very frustrated. "Why do you want to make it so difficult for me to keep you safe?" He asked and I knew he wanted to growl, but held back.

"I am only truly safe when I am with you." It was true I only felt safe when I was with him, also it was kind of like a guilt trip.

"Bella, just come out, please." He said and I didn't answer this time. "Fine, if you want to be stubborn and do this the hard way I can play too." He said and then it was silent.

I knew he was gone after a few minutes and I heard Emmett's booming laugh from downstairs.

"Edward, you can't be serious. Just let her calm down." I heard Alice say.

"Butt out Alice." Edward said irritated and I could tell he was beyond annoyed.

After a few more seconds, I heard a loud noise. Something was vibrating the door. It was at the top then a few seconds later it went to the bottom. Once the hinges fell to the floor, I figured out what he was doing. I stood up and faced the door. Edward removed it and sat it to the side, he gave me a very irritated look. I just stood there across from him arms crossed not speaking. He leaned against the door frame with a smirk, he thought he was so cute. Taking the door off the hinges was so original. I tried to walk past him and out of the room, but he put his arm out to stop me.

"Just give up, I won't risk you. Be mad all you want, you will get over it." He said. I glared at him and his smile disappeared, he let me past. I was going to go and talk to Alice, I practically ran down the stairs. I wasn't sure if it was my confidence in holding my ground of what, but I was more graceful then usual.

I entered the living room and everyone was starring at me. They all looked like they were holding back laughs, did they all think mine and Edwards little fight was funny.

"Alice, will you please tell Edward to give in that I will win." I said hoping that she had a vision that showed that.

"I wish I could Bella, but all I see is that you both have your mind made up. Edward will go without you and you will stay here mad." She said with an apologetic smile. "Just stay with me, we will have fun I promise."

I missed whatever she said after 'stay here mad'. I was kind of shocked Edward was set on leaving me here, why was he so set on it. Did he want to go with Tanya alone and leave his wife behind. That didn't seem right, we were married. Married men don't go off with single beautiful women and leave their wives at home. This was not the way things worked. I felt the tears run down my face and finally looked up to realize that I was still standing in front of everyone. I turned and went up to mine and Edwards room, he was standing out on the balcony looking out over the yard. I walked over and shut and locked the doors, then got on our bed and curled into a ball. I knew that locking Edward out was stupid, he would just jump down and come back into the house. I knew when he got back in and couldn't help, but smile.

"What happened bro, did little Mrs. Cullen lock her husband out." Emmett said echoing through the house. Everyone was laughing. I felt the bed slightly move as he laid down behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

He kissed my neck and my shoulders and moved his hands aggressively around my body. Was he seriously trying to seduce me into forgetting that I was mad at him, if I didn't stop him soon it would probably work.

"Edward, stop!" I said and his lips and arms stopped it was like he was stone. I rolled over and looked into his eyes. I had hurt his feelings, I instantly felt bad. "Sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, but you have to understand we are equals. We should make decisions together." I said and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Ok we will, but I would really like for you to stay here with Emmett, Rose, and Alice. I know you will be safe, I will miss you like crazy, but I can't bare for you to be in any danger." He said cupping my cheek.

"I know, but I don't want to be away from you. I don't understand why you want to run off alone with Tanya so bad. You are a married man, married men don't go off with single women that aren't their wives." I said letting him know my true feelings.

"Bella, I told you it is not like that. Also we aren't going off alone, Jasper is going too. He knows the vampires we are going to see. Please trust me, Alice and Emmett want to spend some time with you while I am away. When I get back we will go to Paris for a week if you want. I just need you here and safe. I couldn't bare to lose you ever. Please Bella." He begged.

I thought about it and I didn't like that he would be leaving me, but I trusted him. It was for a good reason he had to go and I knew he would be back. I also knew that Alice and Emmett would definitely keep me busy, but that may not be a good thing.

"Ok, but you can't be gone for long. Promise me you will hurry up." I said still not wanting him to go.

"I promise." He said and his lips meet mine. I let out a small chuckle and he pulled his lips away. "What?" He asked once again wondering what I was thinking about.

"Just realized that was our first real fight as husband and wife." I said, he chuckled a little too.

"I guess so." He said smiling at me, he looked amazing and irresistible.

"Well since that was our first married fight, I guess we should make up the proper married way now." I gave him a sly smile. There was a booming laugh, followed by other laughs downstairs. Edward growled and I frowned, wishing we could be in Paris right now.

"Since you aren't mad at me anymore, I have something to show you." He said smiling. "You might want to change into something comfy, like pajamas we won't be back until early morning." I was truly curious and jumped up off the bed. I ran to the dresser and grabbed some thin sweat pants and a concert T. I slipped on some slippers and did a small spin for Edward. He caught me mid spin. "Perfect." He cradled me into his arms.

He ran at vampire speed downstairs and out the back door. We ran across the lawn and I just watched Edward's face as he ran me through the forest. He smiled down at me. "I love you." I said to him.

"I love you forever." He said back.

"And always." I added, his smile grew. I felt us come to a stop and Edward kissed my lips and planted me back on the solid ground. He gestured for me to look, there was a cliff opening. He intertwined his hand with mine and lead me into it. As we got into it there was a makeshift bed and candles. It was like a little piece of paradise on the side of a cliff.

"Edward, what is this?" I asked shocked.

"Our own little secret place. Just for the tow of us." I smiled up at him, we had a place just for us.

"Like our new meadow, only with more furniture." I said gesturing towards the makeshift bed.

"Well we are newlyweds and need a little privacy. I was going to build us a little house away from the house, but thought you would like something like this more. It is different and new, also it is fun and exciting. I just thought you would like it, I found it hunting." He said.

"I love it. It is just what we need, but we are still going to Paris, right." I said hopeful, Paris was a little expensive, but I had never been and wanted to go. I imagined how romantic it would be for the two of us in the most romantic city in the world.

We spent the whole night in our secret hideout, enjoying each others company. It was the best time we had since we were alone in our cottage back in Forks. I am not sure what time it was when I feel asleep, but I know it was in the wee morning hours.

* * *

**So same with last chapter if you liked it can u leave a smiley face, please? :) ;) :{) etc...  
**

**Same it you hate it :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**The smiley faces made my day. Thank you  
**

* * *

Chapter 10

As I woke to the sun was hitting me in the eyes, I looked around startled forgetting where I was. Then I saw the God next to me sparkling in the sun light and couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was wrapped in a sheet and nothing else, he smiled at me. I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his chest. Seeing him like this was getting me in the mood again. He chuckled at me as I made my way up his chest and to his jaw line. Then I rolled over on top of him and expressed my love to him again for I don't know how many times in the last ten hours or so.

Afterwards I laid in his arms never wanting to move again.

"We should fight more often." I said squeezing him tightly against me. He looked down at me confused.

"Why is that?" He asked unsure.

"If this is how we make up every time, I might just have to pick a few fights with you." I gave him a seductive smile, he laughed at me.

"Bella, we don't have to fight for us to do this. I am yours we can do this whenever you want." Then he kissed me, after a little bit he pulled away. "Well we better head back to the house." He said.

"Do we have to." I whined.

"I am afraid so, I am suppose to be leaving in five minutes." He said and at first I had forgotten what he was talking about, but then I remembered. My mood instantly changed I was no longer happy and comfortable. Edward was leaving me with Tanya and I didn't know when he would be back. It was going to kill me while he was gone and I wished he would just stay with me.

"Could I please come with you, I don't want to be away from you." I said begging as he got dressed and handed me my cloths.

"Bella, we have already talked, fight, and made an agreement on this. I don't want to be away from you either, but it is the safest way." He said in his 'this is final' tone, but of course my stubbornness took over once again.

"This is so stupid, I can stay at the hotel outside of the town you go to and wait for you. That way I only have to be away from you for a little bit." I said trying to beg and plead with him.

"Bella I don't want to leave with a fight, please just drop it." He said. I wanted to say more, but dropped it. I didn't want him to leave aggregated or mad either. I wanted him to leave with happy thoughts of me, so he would come back to me sooner.

-

We made it back to the house quickly as he ran me threw the trees on his back. I didn't want to let go of him, in fact when he tried to put me down at the back door I wouldn't let him. He laughed and left me on his back, I snuggled into the back of his neck. I wished I was strong enough to hold on and make him take me with him. As we walked into the living room, everyone was waiting and Jasper and Tanya looked ready to go.

"About time, we were about to come find you." Jasper said.

"Well I wasn't I didn't want to see what you and Bella were doing." Emmett said laughing.

I glared at Emmett and then held tighter to Edward.

"Well you ready to go?" Tanya asked Edward and Jasper. Edward's bag was already on the floor by the door, I clung even tighter to his back. He laughed at me.

"Not really, but I guess we need to." He said. "First let me get my little spider monkey off my back." Everyone laughed. He tried to lift me off like he usually does, but I held on tight. "I love you." He whispered to me.

"I love you too." I said back to him, holding onto him as tight as I could.

"Bella I really need to go now." He said and he looked sad. I was glad to see he didn't want to leave me, but I didn't budge. Everyone in the room was in hysterics laughing at my little antic. I wasn't trying to be funny, I just didn't want him to leave. He tired to move me again, but I didn't loosen my hold. I knew he could easily get me off, but he was trying to be gentle and not hurt me. "Bella, love. I will be back before you know it." He said.

"Or I could just ride back here like a backpack, you wouldn't even notice." I said hoping he would agree.

"We really need to get going. Bella I know you are going to miss Edward, like I am going to miss Alice, but the sooner we go the sooner we can get back." Jasper said. It was true, but I also knew that he wouldn't take me so if I stayed on his back he wouldn't leave.

"I will get her off." Emmett said walking over with a smile.

"Emmett, don't hurt her." Edward warned.

"Oh I won't." Emmett said smiling. Then Alice had a vision and her and Edward laughed.

The next thing I knew Emmett was tickling me, I tried to keep a hold of Edward, but I couldn't help but let go and try to cover myself. When I did Edward put me down, but Emmett didn't stop. I was laying on the floor and he was still tickling me.

"Emmett.. Stop." I said laughing. It wasn't the kind of laugh you had when something was funny, it was the annoyed I can't help it kind.

"Ok, Emmett stop so I can tell her goodbye." I heard Edward say and the tickling ended. Edward helped me up and pushed the hair away from my eyes.

"I will be back soon, I love you more then anything." Edward said looking into my eyes, my eyes filled to the brim with tears and started to overflow. I couldn't help it, I hugged him tight and cried into his chest. After a little bit he pulled back and gave me a sweet and tender kiss. "Look after my heart, I am leaving it with you." He said as he cupped my cheek. I couldn't control the tears running down my face.

"I will. I love you so much. Call me as much as you can." I said on the verge of sobs. I knew that when he left I would truly break down. I looked over to tell Jasper something and noticed Alice was in a vision. Edward stiffened under my arms and I looked up at him, he cringed.

"Bella, please hold it together. I will be back as soon as I can, I promise." He said with agony in his eyes and I realized Alice must have had a vision of me breaking down. Edward looked like he was in so much pain and I knew it was killing him to leave me too. I needed to make this easier on him. I tried my best to give him a smile.

"I will do my best." I said then turned to Jasper. "You get him home quickly and in one peace." I said to Jasper.

"I promise, Bella." Jasper said taking his eyes from Alice's. Then it was time for them to go. I hugged Edward one last time and whispered

"Hurry back." As he pulled away he gave me a half hearted smile. They headed out the door, everyone said goodbye. Then Tanya walked by me and put her hand on my shoulder. Jasper and Edward were already getting into the car.

"Don't worry Bella, I will take good care of him." Tanya said and I looked up she had a sly smile. I was so angry, what the heck was that suppose to mean. She walked to the car and got in the seat behind Edward's. I looked into his eyes and he mouthed.

'Only you, love.' I smiled at him and waved goodbye. I stood there starring until long after they were out of sight. I only held back the sobs for few minutes and then they came. I fell apart, I knew he would be back, but I had memories of the last time he left me. That same familiar hole was in my chest throbbed a little, it was stupid he would be back soon, but I couldn't' help it. He was my life and I needed him all the time. I went to our room and hugged his pillow, it had his scent on it. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**There's a new review button, it's very convenient. Copy and Paste a smiley face **

**:) ;) :{) etc... :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The smiley faces and sweet reviews made my day. Thank you  
**

* * *

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes and they ached from all the crying. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was almost fully set. I had slept the whole day away, I ran to my phone to see if Edward had called. I had no missed calls and I sunk down on the bed. There was a light tap on the door, I told whoever it was to come in. It was Alice and she was caring a shopping bag, wonderful.

"Ok Bella, no arguing we are going to have some major bonding time, while Edward is away. He gets all of your time and it isn't fair, I miss my best friend. So I was hoping you would go out with Emmett, Rose, and I tonight." She said giving me the puppy dog face, I couldn't resist her.

"Sure Alice, its not like I have anything better to do." My voice sounded very depressed and I could tell by Alice's face, she was going to try and fix that.

Alice told me to take a shower, then she would get me ready. I asked her a number of times where we were going, but she said it was a surprise. After my shower, Alice did my hair, makeup, and dressed me. The outfit she put on me was way too much and I tried to argue, but lost. I knew that we must be doing something fancy, since I was way overdressed. I had already decided that I would go ahead and skip school tomorrow, even though Edward and I weren't going to Paris. I didn't feel like going and after sleeping today away, I would probably not sleep much tonight. After I was presentable, I carefully made my way down the stairs in the way too high heels, Alice forced on me. Emmett was downstairs and he wasn't as overdressed as me, but he looked nice. I didn't see Rose anywhere around.

"Where is Rose?" I asked Emmett.

"She will be done in a minute, something about her hair." Emmett said laughing. Then moments later Rose came down looking amazing, like always.

We rode in Alice's yellow Ferrari and she drove too fast like usual. We pulled up to a very fancy restaurant and I was instantly upset. I hated it when they took me out to eat and they just watched me, it was so awkward.

"Alice, come on. I hate when you do this, if we go in there you all have to eat something. I mean really eat, you can't just hid your food. I want you to have to eat it and then later you can remember this." I said wanting them to know, I hated this as much as they hated human food.

"Bella, chill out. They do have food here, but they also have something else. Something Emmett, Rose, and I as well as you will enjoy." She winked at me. I sighed and went inside. It was beautiful and elegant, it had a homey feel to it. It was warm and inviting, Alice had reservations and I knew she must have been planning this for a few days. We were lead to a table that was close to a stage, everyone was dressed up like me and I felt a little more comfortable. I didn't have to order the meals were put out in courses this was the fanciest place I had ever ate before. After desert was served a man stepped onto the stage in a black suit and a microphone in hand.

"Thank you everyone for coming out tonight and for everyone's very generous donations to the 'Battered Women's Foundation'." He stopped while everyone applauded. "Now it is time for our first guest tonight, please put your hands together for Alicia Keys." The man said and everyone clapped loudly. I looked over at Alice shocked, we were at a concert and charity event all in one. Alicia Keys wasn't my favorite artist, but she had a few beautiful songs. I looked around the room for the first time and noticed that there was a few celebrities in the room. I didn't watch TV much, but I did notice a celebrity when I saw one. Alicia played two beautiful songs, then said her thanks and walked off the stage. Everyone clapped, but no one cheered except Emmett. A lot of people in the room starred at our table, Emmett stopped cheering. The man was on the stage speaking about the Foundation and other things. Many more great artist came out and sang. I laughed when Emmett sang along with Kate Vogele and Taylor Swift, I didn't see him listening to that kind of music, it was fun to tease him.

*Battered Women Foundation Showcase list*

A Women's Worth - Alicia Keys  
Karma - Alicia Keys

You Can't Break A Broken Heart - Kate Vogele  
Only Fooling Myself - Kate Vogele

Fearless - Taylor Swift  
You're Not Sorry - Taylor Swift

Whatever It Takes - Lifehouse  
Hanging By A Moment - Lifehouse

Then some beautiful classic piano pieces were played for the ending of the night.

The whole night was beautiful and the artists were really good, I had a great time. I didn't think of Edward most of the night, well until the piano pieces at the end, he would of really enjoyed that. The guy with the microphone came out and I thought he was going to finish things up, but was I surprised. Alice looked like she would jump out of her seat and Rose had a sweet smile on her face. Emmett well I don't really know what was going on there. The announcer spoke and I was so caught off guard I almost didn't hear what he said.

"This next song is dedicated to Mrs. Bella Cullen from her husband. It is Clair De Lune, by Debussy. Thank you to the Cullen family for their very generous donation. Also to everyone else for their donations, everyone have a wonderful night." He said and exited the stage. Sure enough one of mine and Edward's favorite songs started to play. I was overcome with emotion and started crying. Emmett rolled his eyes at me and Rose smiled sweetly. Alice probably would have been crying too, if it were possible. I couldn't believe Edward had done this for me, it was so sweet and romantic.

All the way out of the restaurant and to the car, I had a huge smile on my face and tears in my eyes. I was married to the most amazing person in the world and he loved me more then anything. As I got into the car my cell phone started ringing. I dug it out of the handbag that matched my dress and saw it was Edward. I flipped it open excitedly.

"Hey." I said with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Hello, love. How was your evening?" He asked and my smile grew he wanted me to tell him how great it was and I would.

"Amazing, the only thing that would make it better is if you were here also." I said.

"I love you so much and miss you." He said in the sweetest tone.

"I love you too and thank your for my dedication. It was the sweetest thing ever. I wish you were here." I said my voice getting sad at the end.

"Me too, love. Me too." He said and he sounded far away.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"Yes everything will be fine, I will call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up even though it was the last thing I wanted to do.

As soon as his voice was gone I was feeling sad again and I didn't want that. I decided while he was away I would spend time with the rest of the family and try to have fun.

"What is next?" I asked and everyone looked surprised.

"Alright, Bells. Lets go have some fun." Emmett said getting excited.

"First we need to go home and change, we are a little overdressed for anything else." I said, hoping to get out of these shoes and dress.

We headed home and changed our cloths and I was ready for our next adventure. I hadn't really done anything in so long, Edward and I always wanted to be alone together, so it was nice to spend some time with everyone else. I put on a pair of comfy skinny jeans, flats, and a simple shirt. We got in the car and just sat there.

"Where to now?" Rose asked, we were in her car and she was driving.

"Something fun and crazy." Emmett said with a big grin.

"How about shopping." Alice said with a smile, Emmett frowned at her.

"Alice, I said something fun, not something to bore me to death." Emmett said.

I thought for a minute and then remembered overhearing some kids from school talking about something they had done. It wasn't something I would usually do, but I am sure Emmett would love it.

"I know." I said and they all looked at me. "Well some kids at school were talking about something they do. They drive around town and stop at places that are still open and dare someone to do something there. If it is something you totally will not do, then everyone in the car gets to give you a dare and you have to do them all. The catch is that they can give you a dare at any time, it doesn't have to be tonight" I said. Alice and Emmett were excited about the idea and Rose looked interested, but not as excited as Emmett and Alice.

"Perfect! I go first." Emmett yelled.

"Actually Rose does, since she is driving, then she picks who goes next." I said and Emmett's face fell. Rose suddenly looked excited and sped off towards town.

The first place we came to was a small gas station. Rose was up first.

"Ok Rose you are first, who is it going to be?" I said. She smiled evilly and I hoped that smile was not for me.

"Emmett." She said and I mentally thanked her. "I dare you to go in there and get two bottles of lotion and four dirty magazines. Then go to the counter and buy them, when you are leaving turn and ask her if you can use the bathroom. If she lets you then take out a magazine and lotion and head to the restroom." Rose said laughing and Alice and I were giggling with her. Emmett put a big smile on his face and opened the car door and headed in.

We had the perfect view of Emmett, he went and got the lotion first then headed over to the dirty magazines. He hesitated and we all laughed, he could hear us and turned to glare at us. Then he headed to the counter, the gas station suddenly started filling with people, making this so much better. The lady at the counter starred at Emmett like he was some kind of perv, then he turned to leave. He got to the door and looked back at her and said the next part of his dare. The lady raised her eyebrows at him, then looked down at the bag of lotion and magazines in his hand. She shook her head no and Emmett walked out. He got into the car and we were all laughing so hard it shook the car.

Emmett smiled at us and said. "Too easy, just remember pay back can bite you in the butt." We all laughed and I covered my butt with my hands to make fun of the fact that a vampire said bite you in the butt. Everyone laughed even harder. We headed to our next place and it ended up being a twenty-four hour super store. It was Emmett's turn to give a dare and he looked at me with a smirk. Suddenly I regretted playing this game. Emmett thought for a moment then laughed.

"Bella." He said casually and I was really nervous. "I dare you to go inside and get a shopping cart, then ask a guy employee to help you find the condoms. Then when he shows you where they are fill the basket with them, then go to the check out line. After they are all rung up, say you forgot your money and leave." Emmett said with amusement. I on the other hand was shocked there was no way I was doing that, it was too embarrassing.

"No way." I said without thinking it all the way through.

"Fine, are you sure?" Emmett asked.

"I am not doing that Emmett." I said in a final tone.

"Have it your way, that only means that we all get to give you a dare at any time." He said laughing and I gasped remembering the rule I had told them about. Dang it now they could throw a dare at me at any time. I hated this. "Ok Bella now you get to give Alice or Rose a dare." Emmett said.

We headed to our next location it was a dollar store, perfect.

"Alice, I dare you too go in there and let Emmett buy you a complete outfit for under twenty dollars. Then wear it for the rest of the night." I said with a sly smile. Alice cringed I knew her well enough to know she wouldn't want to wear anything that wasn't designer, especially something Emmett picked out.

"Fine." She said and it surprised me, I had wanted someone else to back out like I did, but it looked like I was the only chicken tonight.

Alice and Emmett went into the store and a little later Emmett came out smiling. Alice followed behind him and we all laughed at her. She was wearing a tie dye Hannah Montana shirt and a pair of hot pink bicker shorts, with fuzzy pink boots. To top it off Emmett had thrown a cowgirl hat on her head. She looked furious and we couldn't help, but laugh at her. I pulled out my phone and took a picture of her, I had to show Edward this. Once we were in the car Alice was pouting and didn't say a word. We were headed for our last place and Rose was driving slow, probably not wanting a dare from a furious Alice right now.

Rose sighed and Alice smiled for the first time since her dare, when we pulled into our next location. I knew Rose would hate anything that came out of this. It was a Goth store and Tattoo shop all in one. Alice perked up and Rose hung her head.

"Rose, I dare you to let me give you a Goth makeover." Alice said excited. Emmett and I waited in the car and he kept looking back at me.

"What?" I finally asked.

"Nothing, just trying to think of a dare for you." He said smiling.

"Just because you think of one doesn't mean I will do it." I said stubbornly.

"Now Bells, you were the one that came up with the game and the rule, you have to follow." He said sternly then added. "Or else."

"Or else, what?" I said crossing my arms.

"I would just suggest you follow the rule you made." He said laughing and I didn't get a chance to reply Rose came out yelling at Alice.

"I COULD KILL YOU FOR THIS, ALICE. I HATE YOU, THIS BETTER COME OUT OR I AM GOING TO RIP YOU LIMP FROM LIMP!" Rose yelled at Alice and Alice just laughed.

As did Emmett and I, Rose was dressed in all black with chains hanging from her pants. There were skulls on her shirt and on a necklace, but the best part was the black low lights that were streaked through her gorgeous blond hair. It was funny even like that she was beyond beautiful. Rose was angry and Alice wasn't too happy with her outfit so we headed home. I was worrying about what they would come up with for my dares.

I went to sleep at well past two in the morning and dreamt of my wonderful husband. The next day I woke up and looked around to see what time it was, the clock said four in the afternoon, I slept yet another day away. I looked at my phone and I had three missed calls from Edward and a text.

"Bella, why aren't you answering? I guess I will call Alice." Was the text, aww Edward was worried about me. I called him back and he told me that he talked to Alice and knew I was still asleep. I told him about our night and he laughed at all of the dares and he said he was glad I didn't do mine. He also said he would have a talk with Emmett and make sure my new dare wasn't that bad. He was so sweet, he said they were going to meet with the people that they were suppose to see in about an hour, so he should be able to head home soon. I hung up with him and headed down to get something to eat, I was starving.

After I ate I looked around for everyone and saw a note that said they went hunting. So I turned on the TV and snuggled up on the couch and watched some stupid reality show. After a few hours of mind numbing TV, Rose, Emmett, and Alice came back. They walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Go get a shower and get ready. We are going out!" Alice said.

"I think I just want to stay home, last night was enough fun for me." I said and looked back to the TV, then Alice said the words I dreaded.

"I dare you to come out with us tonight anywhere we want to go." I gave her a glare and she smiled and pointed upstairs.

"Fine, you evil Hannah Montana wearing Pixie, you want to play dirty." I said and grabbed my phone before she could finish her vision and stop me, I sent the picture of her last night to everyone in my phone. She gave me the most menacing look ever, then smirked.

"You will regret that, Bella Cullen." She said and stomped upstairs.

* * *

** Copy and Paste a smiley face for me please...**

**:) ;) :{) etc... :( :/ :\ :| etc...  
**


End file.
